Falling for the Enemy
by U-Madder
Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Jaubrey, Jesse/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: First multi-chaptered Pitch Perfect fic. This one's quite heavy, with a few character deaths (one being in this chapter now) so if it's too distressing for you, don't read ahead. Also, most of the characters are EXTREMELY OOC in the beginning but slowly come into their shells as the story goes on. Though, do tell me if you guys think it's too much, and I'll tweak certain parts of the story to make it less upsetting. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Do you know _why_ they call me 'The Doctor', Bumper?" The world's most wanted psychopath, The Doctor, gave a sadistic and sickly-sweet smirk to a double-crossing apprentice; none other than Bumper Allen, an arrogant young man who was giving valuable information to the CIA.

Bumper shook his head, his ego having dispersed many hours ago; since the evil genius had discovered the agent communicating with The Doctor's enemy, Bumper had been hand (and foot) cuffed to a dentist chair. Which, of course, he found amusing, and still managed to sneak one last wisecrack about the irony of a doctor owning a dentist's chair. Since his insignificant comment, The Doctor had gagged Bumper with a bandage to shut him up.

"Would you like to know why?" A glint in The Doctor's eyes was noticeable, "Because I'd _love_ to show you what I've got planned for this pathetic little world we live in."

Bumper successfully shook the gag off, the material now loosely hung around his neck, "You won't get away with this…" Beads of sweat trickled down his skin, "I know…I know about this hideout…I know where you keep your 'toys'…and I know your name…I've already told the CIA everything I've found out. So go ahead, fucking kill me, I haven't got anything left to live for! But when the CIA track you down, you'll be the one lying in the electric chair!"

"Tell me, Bumper. Tell me…what's my name?"

"Chloe Beale," He spat the name out with pure hated, "Knowing your true name makes the CIA's mission so much simpler-"

"It's all about that fucking CIA with you, isn't it?!" Chloe snapped, striking him across the face with her stethoscope. Bumper winced, moving his head back ever-so-slightly, "'CIA this, CIA that'! SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Bumper grew silent; he literally had nothing left to say to The Doctor.

"Good, now stay like that," Chloe snarled, grabbing a metallic briefcase from one of the many shelves that lined the hospital-like room. She opened it, broadcasting a collection of syringes. All had various lengths, widths and capacities, "Do you know what these are used for, Bumper?" Her terrifying sneer was back.

"Blood transfusions and tests." Was all Bumper could utter out.

"Correct, but you're also missing out one other usage," Chloe took out the sleekest syringe from the briefcase, sterilizing its needle with a clean cloth, "Vaccinations, Bumper. Vaccinations. Remember when you'd have mumps or measles and mommy would take you to the doctors?" Bumper nodded, "Well you'd get vaccinated. A needle like this would pierce through your skin, leaving the tiniest prick on your arm. A liquid, such as this," She held up a turquoise-coloured solution, contained in a glass beaker, "Would be injected into your skin. And then you'd say 'mommy, look, I'm all better' because that one vaccination potentially saved your life. Only…this vaccination is special; it doesn't do that sort of thing, saving people's lives and whatnot. It _ends_ it."

"E-ends?" Bumper gulped aloud.

Chloe smirked at the misery she was putting the deceiver through during his last moments, putting on a pair of plastic blue gloves, "Yes, Bumper. _Ends_. I can take over the world with this serum, even the president will be bowing down to _me_. Nobody will be able to stop me, not even the 'great CIA'." The redhead poured the smallest drop of 'death liquid' into the syringe.

"That's where you're wrong," Bumper knew he was going to die anyway, he needed a chance to fire back at the evil genius, "It's you against them. A team of professionals, determined to take down scum such as yourself. You'll never succeed, you'll never-"

All of a sudden, Chloe jammed the needle into Bumper's arm, a pool of saliva dripping down her mouth as she gritted her teeth together. The serum quickly reduced, escaping through the prick and into Bumper's bloodstream. Bumper ceased his speech, his eyes widening, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Chloe laughed menacingly, thrusting it in further. Bumper threw up all down his chest and legs, the last of his bodily fluids seeping out, before he grew frozen to the touch, his eyes still stuck in their state of shock. And fear. And distress.

" _Nobody_ can stop me," Chloe spat in Bumper's lifeless face, the familiar devilish grin spreading across her features, "I am The Doctor, RULER OF HUMANITY!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Jaubrey, Jesse/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Okay, agents," Jesse Swanson stood over his fellow colleagues, several portfolios clutched in one hand and a Starbucks latte in the other, "Here's a short documentation of the international criminals we're currently after. Thanks to a couple of field agents, we've been able to update and correct some of the information," He walked around the table, where four office and field agents sat, "There's _one_ lunatic on the agenda, The Doctor, so it's best that we deal with her first."

Benjamin 'Benji' Applebaum slowly rose his hand. Jesse nodded in acknowledgement, giving permission for the polite intern to talk, "Is one of the other criminals Francis from Deadpool? God, I'd _love_ it if that bastard was captured." A few of the agents chuckled, although Benji was being completely serious. He was very much into comics and the highly detailed movies remade from them.

"No, no," Jesse shook his head; he'd known Benji since they were teenagers, and was somewhat used to his friend's queer remarks, "Benji, they're just characters. Fiction. This shit is real life."

"Oh, right…sorry, boss." Looking a little deflated, Benji sunk into his chair.

"Why's The Doctor called 'The Doctor', Jesse?" Fat 'Amy' Patricia wondered, dunking a jam-filled doughnut into her cup of coffee.

"Agent Allen told me she trained in college to become a doctor," Jesse explained, "Because of her high intelligence and understanding of the human body, she's able to use various equipment and medicines to kill. Such as sitches, for example. Stitches are often used to repair deep wounds, keeping the skin secure and close together. The Doctor is a specialist in this field and medics, which makes it all the more simpler for her. Apparently, she sewed a henchman's mouth shut, he'd suffocated and collapsed dead within minutes, though… _that_ was the last I'd heard from Bumper, and that was four days ago now…anyway, her real name's Chloe Beale, which will help us a lot. Still, we're not a hundred-percent sure what she looks like, Agent Allen can't get a discreet photograph for the moment. However, from his brief description last week she's redheaded, blue-eyed and approximately five-foot six."

"Ooh, plot development." Stacie Conrad, the CIA's number one hacker, weapon designer and flirt smirked a little, pushing her breasts up.

"Chloe Beale?" Beca Mitchell couldn't contain her laughter; one of the CIA's top field agents lazily sat back in the padded, wheeled office chair, "Seriously, it sounds like some pissy princess name! Is Bumper _sure_ he got the right name? He may of got The Doctor and The Nurse's names muddled up for all we know."

"He managed to get a photograph of The Doctor's name tag," Jesse confirmed, handing Beca the portfolio on Chloe, "It's all in here. Take a read, you'll be needing it later on. Read it until you understand the text thoroughly-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're not my mom, Jess." Beca rolled her eyes, taking the portfolio. She placed it on the desk in front of her and opened it, analysing the blurred images and crisp, detailed information. After a short moment, she began to read aloud to the other agents, "'Chloe Beale, under the alias of The Doctor, is a twenty-something year old psychopath unhealthily obsessed with needles and killing others to achieve her ulterior, unknown motive. Not much is known about her appearance except for being redheaded, blue-eyed and approximately five-foot six. It is almost certain she has a mental illness, likely Schizophrenia or Psychopathic Personality Disorder, although this has not been proven by Agent Allen. She is believed to have been born and brought up in San Francisco, California as an only child, residing with a devoted, compassionate family. Currently, she resides in an isolated home in Cleveland, Ohio, using doctors equipment for her own personal gain. She tortures many trespassers for fun, mostly through using a defibrillator; it shoots excessive amounts of electricity through one's circulatory system. Her other forms of torture are unknown.'" Beca casually closed the portfolio, again laying back in her chair.

Several pictures, printed from Bumper's many photographs, showed Chloe's name tag, her alias and real name displayed; beside the names was an image of The Doctor wearing a light blue, plastic face mask and hat. Goggles covered her eyes, completing disguising her entire face. She held up a syringe, containing an almost clear liquid, whilst wearing darker blue gloves over her hands

"Holy shit…" Stacie's eyes widened in shock, as did Benji's and Amy's, "The woman's a fucking lunatic, how are _we_ meant to take her down?"

"We know where she's located, that's a start," Amy shrugged, "Benji and I can cover office work and guidance through the psycho's house." Benji quickly nodded, desperately not wanting to be right on the field for this mission.

"Guess I'm designing some new kick-ass weapons!" Stacie fist-pumped the air, "You guys will love the new ideas I've thought of, they'll _seriously_ blow your minds." She bragged, smiling smugly.

"Guess that leaves us on the field, Becaw," As much as Jesse tried to be professional, he'd always melt in front of Beca and call her childish nicknames. All Beca did was raise an eyebrow, "I know, I know. You don't like it. Well, I humbly apologize, Agent Mitchell."

"Oh, jeez…" Beca cringed; as much as Jesse was seemingly into her, she wasn't into guys in the slightest. Realizing she was gay at sixteen was a tough call; her dad was completely homophobic, so she'd never said anything to anyone about her sexuality. And society, being as it may, automatically assumed she was straight, "Guess I accept your apology, Agent Swanson."

"Guys…" Benji fumbled with his fingers hesitantly, "Aren't you scared? This…Chloe Beale maniac is a murderer. To be honest, I'm seriously scared for you guys…"

Beca's heart sank; in the short time that Agent Applebaum had been working for the CIA, he'd proven himself to be an extremely emphatic character, constantly putting others before himself. Which wasn't good. A spy always needed to put himself first, no matter how much he cherished those close companions.

"Benji, look we'll be fine. Jess and I have had to deal with shit ten times worse than this. We're trained in this section, we know various fighting techniques and we're licensed to kill those who threaten our lives. In short, we know exactly what we're dealing with and what we're doing. I'm not trying to blow my own trumpet or anything, but we're ninety-nine percent safe from The Doctor," Beca refused to say the villain's real name; it made her sound far less intimidating and mysterious, "Sure, she's crazy, but what harm can she do? She's a doctor, for crying out loud! These people can barely write in a legible way let alone defend themselves. Whatever happens to us in there, I guarantee we'll come out with her, alive or dead, and she'll be in that police car before you're able to say 'acapella'."

"'Acapella'?" Amy repeated, frowning, "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"My dad's a professor at some college in Atlanta, says there's a few groups that do acapella competitions and shit. Waste of time if you ask me, all competitions are, those kids need to get out and get an actual job to help the world."

"Competitions aren't always a bad thing," Stacie flicked her long, raven hair over her shoulder, "I entered this gadgets competition last year, demonstrating 'the tampon'." Agent Conrad's award-winning invention was simple; a tampon could soak up large quantities of any substance, including blood. If one was wounded, a tampon could be applied in order to minimize the fluids from escaping. Stacie was one intelligent woman, even if she never seemed it. She was very much the brains behind the CIA. 'Ladies items' and 'sex toys' were just some of her prime objects she'd managed to tinker with.

"Of course you did…" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What will be next, the flying cock that shoots rockets out the tip?" Beca smirked, sipping her coffee, "Boobs in sky that squirt milk? Remote controlled vibrating dildos?"

"Actually," Stacie stated, a matter-of-factly, "I was thinking of using a wideset vagina to-"

"Do us all favour and make some _normal_ gadgets," Jesse exhaled deeply, rubbing his temples in annoyance, "Please, _please_ I'm literally begging. The Doctor will have actual justification to mock the CIA. We don't want that, Agent Conrad."

"Fine, whatever…" Stacie rose from her chair, "I'll be in the gadgets room making some blueprints for the new uprades and ideas I've been working on. I'll call you guys in soon and you can check em' out."

"Cool by us." Shrugged Beca, who of which continued to scrutinize The Doctor's portfolio. _She's an interesting one, that's for sure._

* * *

Chloe paced around her laboratory, opaque goggles sitting on the bridge of her nose. Her beautifully crafted 'death serum' was constantly brewing and bubbling in small, glass containers, held slightly above a flaming blue Bunsen burner. Beside the desktop was a greying doctor's coat, hung up on a wooden hanger. Light dots of blood stained the jacket, only faintly disappearing if bleach was applied.

"Doctor…" A faint knock was applied to the door, only slightly quieter than the person's voice, "I have your new defibrillators, this time they've been wired to produce excessive electricity. Just as you asked for."

"Excellent," Chloe grinned, greedily rubbing her glove-covered hands together, "Thank you, Lily. Tell Donald I appreciate his craftsmanship." She added with a wink.

Lily nodded in understanding. She placed the box down and hurried out of the room on her stilt-like, foot replacements (one of which a Paralympic runner would wear), doing all she could not to break down.

"What a strange woman she is…"

"I couldn't agree more, Doctor," In walked Aubrey Posen, Chloe's right-hand woman and her sick little sidekick. Aubrey was known as 'The Nurse' to officials, only assisting Chloe's brutal murders. She never delivered the final blow, Chloe always wanting to do it herself. Nonetheless, Aubrey wasn't too concerned, secretly not if she possessed the capability to kill, "Very strange indeed…anyway, how's the serum getting along?"

"Good, good," Chloe pushed up her goggles, using them as a hairband to push stray locks off her forehead, "Though it isn't quite there yet; when I performed it on the spy, he'd thrown up all over himself. Much like you last week when you got mad with Lily, tossing those cookies like you did," She added with her trademark smirk that only screamed 'insanity'. Aubrey took Chloe's comment to heart, but never dared to retort back to the redhead; it would only result in her demise, "I need to develop it further, to ensure that nobody else I inject does that. It was relatively disgusting, but seeing him die at my hands made it all worthwhile," She smirked, "And besides, when _I_ own the world, I want it clean and tidy; not full of seven billion individuals' regurgitations."

"That's understandable, Doctor. I can't _wait_ for you to own the world." Aubrey knew this last remark would satisfy her boss; The Nurse was obviously Chloe's favorite henchman, following her leader's very footsteps as a puppy dog would. Chloe was almost sure Aubrey would do whatever she required, even if it included ass-kissing.

"I can't wait either, Nurse. I can't wait to show this insignificant, overpopulated rock that they're not invincible; that _I,_ The Doctor, powers over all. And, of course when I achieve this goal, you'll be rewarded. Millions of dollars beyond your dreams; a whole healthy, happy life to live; you'll be much like the co-pilot of this project."

Chloe had said this to Aubrey many, _many_ times before; it was a clever manipulative tactic, being as though her second-in-command wanted nothing more than money. And a lot of it. She hadn't grown up with much and was desperate to be rich beyond her wildest dreams. Chloe, who was the true evil genius behind the operation, couldn't care less about how much money she made as leader - all she truly desired and yearned for was world domination. And she'd do whatever it took to get herself there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Jaubrey, Jesse/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: We won't see Chloe or Aubrey for a couple of chapters now. These next few are just a build-up to the main event, seeing how Beca and Jesse gradually prepare for the mission. I'm genuinely shocked by so many followers and favorites this story's got; I didn't think anybody would take to it because of Chloe's crazy personality and how people generally only like her as the bubbly, innocent hypochondriac we all know and love. She's my favorite Pitch Perfect character, for crying out loud! And I've gone and made her a lunatic! Yet still, I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this creepy-ass fanfic, it'll only get worse from here, prepare yourselves for a bumpy ride!**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Stacie sat in the gadgets room, twirling a small screwdriver through the interior of a new, innovative device. Her goggles sat atop on the bridge of her nose, framing her noticeable pout and attractive features. It was good to play the 'ditzy girl'; nobody would take a second glance at her to think she was the CIA's top gadget girl, considering her to be either a pole dancer or a prostitute if she was seen on the street wearing miniskirts and fishnets.

She peeped at her blueprints for a short moment, tracing a delicate finger over the clockwork in her newest invention; 'the watch'. The hi-tech boffin just couldn't be modest about this particular gadget, it was sure to impress Beca and Jesse. Tutting, she thought back to Beca's snide comments about potential 'sex-themed' ideas, wanting nothing more than to rub 'the watch' in the smug brunette's face. Of course, Beca would be using it quite frequently, Stacie being almost certain that it'd save one's life if they were completely defenseless.

"Stacie," Benji knocked at the door almost silently. Stacie spun around, smiling, "Can I…come in and watch?"

"Aren't you more interested in Beca and Jesse's combat training? Or Amy's tour of the office?" The leggy woman questioned, genuinely shocked by the apprentice's inquisition, "It's certainly more exciting than watching the 'nerd-turned-slut' work."

"Hey, don't say that about yourself, because it isn't true." Benji frowned.

"It is kiddo," Although the shy boy was taller than Stacie, he was that bit younger, fresh from graduating, "Outside of work I'm like a wild child, it's known to everybody that I have a lot of sex-"

"That doesn't matter," Benji cut her off, walking onto the room, "What you do…it's _incredible_ ," Stacie snorted, knowing Agent Applebaum was simply saying it as a way to get into her trousers no matter how sweet he seemed to be, "Look, it's true, I'm not lying. In the short time that I've been here, I know for a fact that you're one of the most intelligent people I've _ever_ met in my life. For sure, you don't come across it, but that's what makes you, you. Appearances can be deceiving, can't they? I applied for an apprenticeship at the CIA so I could do what you do, _not_ working in some stuff office; creating amazing, whimsical gadgets for field agents. I've been into robotics for some time and I entered a college robot making competition last year, so I know a lot about clockwork and how these things run. Not to brag, but I managed to come second," He chuckled nervously, sitting down beside Stacie. Stacie had watched him intently throughout his entire speech, eyeing him up and down suspiciously, "You don't get enough credit in your line of work, so I think it's time you did. Together we could work together and make something that'll take down the crazy Doctor lady."

"Whoa, thanks…" Stacie couldn't comprehend what she was hearing; somebody actually _admired_ her, "No-one's…ever said that to me before."

"Well, I guess I'm the first." Benji giggled, locking his fingers into one whole fist.

"Yeah, I guess you are," Stacie softly smiled, her hard expression long gone, "Now, if you're seriously dedicated in becoming one of the CIA's top gadget men, pay close attention to what I'm gonna show you. It's mind blowing." She added with a flirtatious wink, although hadn't meant anything by it. She never did extended relationships, one-night stands were her thing; _ditch em' and leave em'_ was one of the many mottos she lived by.

* * *

Fat Amy sat in the office, observing Jesse and Beca's combat training inside the gymnasium below. She took a sad glance down at a single photograph positioned on her desk; herself and Bumper grinning happily during their exotic Hawaiian honeymoon. Bumper had insisted Amy wore a coconut bikini and a luau skirt, much to the plump woman's dismay. He wasn't always the cocky know-it-all that everybody else at the CIA considered him to be; sometimes, he could be the kindest, most compassionate husband Amy could ask for, fit with a larger-than-life personality. His wedding ring was placed next to the frame, wishing for Amy to look after it whilst he was away. He wouldn't want to lose it, after all. It would've broken his heart if he had. The one thing that mattered the most to him was his hilarious Australian soulmate.

Amy knew _that_ for certain.

"God, I hope you're okay out there, Bumper," She found herself talking into thin air, envisioning her husband's cheeky, perverted beam; the face he'd make when he slyly slapped Amy's ass by surprise, causing her to yelp in shock and bat his hands away. Only now she was missing it dearly, "I hope that fucking bitch hasn't done anything to you. And if she has, well…I'll kill her. I've wrestled kangaroos and dingoes simultaneously back in Tasmania, haven't I? A spineless ginger-nut like her won't stand a chance once the kraken's been unleashed. Whatever she's got up her sleeve, we'll all take her down, babe. You'll be there on the other end when Jesse or Beca's shot her dead, still pretending to be The Doctor's trainee. And the world'll be saved from the crazy bitch, won't it? Yeah…it will…I know it will, Bumper."

* * *

"Ah ha!" For the fourth time, Jesse had overcame Beca, pointing the false gun at her head. Beca rolled her eyes playfully, unable to contain the grin that spread, "You're good, short-stack, you're good. But c'mon, when you're fighting lunatics like The Doctor, you need a little oomph!" Whenever he was by Beca's side, he would always act extremely relaxed. _Too_ relaxed for the brunette's liking.

"Hey, who says I _don't_ have oomph? I trained in Krav Maga, Karate, kick-boxing and Judo from aged four, now I offer weekly lessons. Not to mention learning the outstanding language of 'sarcasm'. God, that language calls for me, yunno? It's like my inner sanctum has _finally_ come through." She replied dryly, chuckling lowly.

"We all know you're the queen of sarcasm, Becaw," Jesse sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows. He knew just how much Beca hated the nickname he'd given her, as evident in her irked expression, "Hey, no hard feelings. I'm just teasing."

 _What will it take to tell this guy I'm not interested?_ Beca thought out of exasperation, flattening her blazer, "I know, I know, Swanson. Now, I do believe we've got a little practice to be attending to, wouldn't you agree?"

"Why yes. Yes I would, Mitchell."

"Guys," Luke walked through the double-doors, pushing them open with a single palm, "Stacie's finished…whatever her weird gadget is this time. It looks simple, but we all know very well Stacie Conrad _never_ does simple." He was a British exchange spy working for MI6, collaborating with both his former and current operation as his country's American representative. And needless to say, he didn't like Stacie very much, mostly due to her wild, blatant attempts of flirting with him. It was a completely one-sided romance.

"Cool," Beca nodded, dropping her gun's exact replica on the ground, "We'll be there in five." Jesse did the same, growing unusually silent over Luke's presence. As soon he exited the top, Jesse rushed to pick up Beca's rucksack. Beca frowned, narrowing her eyes, "Thanks, Swanson." It was almost obvious Jesse was doing all he could to gain his colleague's interest, much to the shorter woman's dismay.

"It's no problem. Hey, after work would you like to go out dinner together? I'll pay. Your pick where we go-"

"Jesse, I'm staying late," Beca ran her fingers through her hair; _this_ was a complete lie. She was leaving at the normal time of six o'clock to visit her father's house, taking with some that day's paperwork to read up on. Jesse's face dropped, instantly disappointed by Beca's reponse, " _But_ I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm just stressed out from this upcoming mission, yunno? The Doctor's like nothing we've gone up against before, and…between me and you…I'm a bit on the nervous side. I know, I what you're thinking; 'how the heck does Beca effin' Mitchell get nervous'? She's a fucking bunny boiler, for crying out loud! Any human being would shit their pants!" That statement _was_ true; the typically professional, on-point CIA agent _never_ grew edgy pre-mission. It was almost unheared of for Beca Mitchell. And yet, for some peculiar reason, The Doctor was frightening in ways Beca couldn't describe which was what made her that intimidating. Beca hadn't wished to admit this in front of the others as this would only increase their own fears towards the anonymous redhead.

Jesse laughed and nodded his head a few times, the frown on his face somewhat dispersing. The movie-buff casted his mind back to the classic 80s thriller, _Fatal Attraction_ , "Yeah, I loved that film. All-star cast as well. What a classic. That and _Sleeping with the Enemy._ Ironically enough, they're all films about some psycho as the main antagonist."

"Like The Doc-oh fuck it, let's just call her Chloe Beale. It makes her sound like some pissy Disney princess," Beca attempted to lighten the mood, earning another chortle from her partner, "I knoow she's a murderer and everything, but it's actually a lovely name. _Chloe Beale._ It just rolls off the tounge, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does. I suppose it does."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Jaubrey, Jesse/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome," Stacie invited 'her team' into the CIA's ever-advancing technology department; pure white, clear walls stood proud, only increasing the room's brightness. Natural light shimmered through wide windows, reflecting off an array of weird, whacky inventions and blueprint-covered desks. There was much action, especially with all the hustle and bustle of other gadget designers. In some sense, Stacie was a more attractive version of 'Q' from the 'James Bond' series, her intelligence equating to that of the fictional character, "I finally completed building the prototype of my latest idea, Benji's been watching and learning."

"Watching her rack more like," Luke coughed under his breath, earning a typical eye roll from Beca and a nudge from Jesse, "What? It's the truth."

"I've wanted to get into Stacie's field for many years," Benji simply stated, rubbing the back of his neck, "I understand if you won't accept it, though. My contract initially said I was to stay in the office-"

Amy interrupted Agent Applebaum's heartfelt speech, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Pursue your dream, Benji. Nobody's stopping you. I know my husband Bumper would've been mocking you like there was no tomorrow, but I'll let you in on a little secret…" She lowered her voice, moving closer to the young man's ear, "He likes you, he told me you were like 'the brother he never had'. And that's the truth, Jew-boy. Tasmanians don't make these things up."

"W-Wow, I would've…never known."

"Well now you do," She winked, turning towards Stacie, "Yo, Conrad! Show us the do-hickey you've been working on!"

"Of course," Stacie pulled back her sleeve, showing a black, bulky digital watch, "I call it 'the watch'," Beca and Jesse looked severely unimpressed, "Hey, there's no point in judging before you see what it's able to do. First, a little summary on it's main aspects and details; 'the watch' is a sophisticated, compact device which takes on the appearance of a male's Target-bought, five-dollar digital watch. It's waterproof up to five-hundred feet underwater, able to sustain the severe pressure of even the choppiest of oceans."

"Wow, ehm…" Beca mumbled; how would a waterproof men's watch help her in defeating Chloe? "It's pretty cool, Stace, bu-"

"Hush, I haven't finished," She placed a relaxed finger to Beca's lips, of whom nodded silently in understanding; Beca wouldn't admit it, but she thought Stacie was incredibly beautiful in whatever she did, "'The watch' has a comfortable, secure strap, staying on one's wrist until it is unlocked with a paperclip, which can be done like so," For her first demonstration, she inserted the end of a small paperclip into the device's tiniest 'screw hole'. In an instant, the strap came undone, "This means if you're ever captured, it can't be taken off. Unless the enemy's a fucking genius and cracks it, of course. Okay, that's finally the boring shit done and dusted, you guys don't need to contend with it for a moment longer. Now…check this out, this is where the fun begins." She pressed a button which said 'START'. Seconds later, the central area of the watch opened up, releasing a miniature bullet. It sped through the air, colliding Sith a previously-placed styrofoam box moments later. Before anybody could comment on the inventor's carefully considered essential, Stacie began explaining once more, "It can also be used as a grenade, although I won't demonstrate that for obvious reasons. To use it in this way, firstly undo the strap. Twist its timer around _anti-clockwise_ once, and _once_ only. It'll begin to tick straight afterwards. Carefully listen to the ticking, I advise you to count down a total of five seconds until it stops. Than throw it at whatever or whomever, it'll explode, which will allow a diversion in some of those…stickier situations."

Once Stacie had finished her explanation, silence dwelled upon the entire group, four of them completely flabbergasted.

"Holy fuck…" Beca finally managed to murmur out, her mouth agape, as were Jesse's, Luke's and Amy's, "You're a fucking genius, Conrad. I mean it, you are _literally_ a fucking genius. Along with the bulletproof jumpers and that boot knife, we're invincible. We can take down anybody thanks to you. Honestly, you're a genius."

"You don't know how badly I've wanted to hear those words from your mouth, Mitchell," Stacie teased, poking her tounge out, "Ever since day one I've wanted to run it in your smug little face!"

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that. You see, your 'extra-curricular' activities aren't exactly the most mature or intelligent as your work. Pole-dancing? Sexting? Exotic dancing? Sex-themed parties? You might be 'book clever', but you're lacking in the common sense field." Beca couldn't allow Stacie to win their 'banter war'; it was inevitable that she'd almost always come out on top, reigning over the overly sexual brunette.

"Always _so_ cocky," Stacie shook her head in disbelief, though all in good nature, "Right, well…the watches you'll be using are still being made, Benji's helping me out with that." She shot a wink at her new assistant, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Jesse.

Benji blushed a little, smiling triumphantly, "They'll be finished by tomorrow afternoon, all fired up and ready to go."

"Sounds good," Luke gave a 'thumbs up' to Stacie and Benji; Stacie giggled, purposely grabbing and pushing up her breasts for the incredibly tanned, toned agent. Luke immediately avoided eye contact, beginning to stare aimlessly at the floor.

"Hey guys," Benji began, attempting to ease the situation a little, "Why don't we all get a burger?

"That'll be good," Luke regained focus with the group; all except Stacie, of course, "I'm beginning to enjoy the American way of food, bigger portions for your money and everything."

"Oh, Beca can't come, she told me before." Jesse pointed out, remembering his partner's white lie from earlier.

Beca cringed in annoyance; he _had_ to remember, of course he did. Jesse had a photographic memory, which was useful in complex, mathematical situations. Only now, it wasn't particularly beneficial for Beca. She would've attended, as well, letting loose with her great friends and colleagues, "Ehm, yeah…I can't, I'm staying late tonight. Yunno, preparation for the assignment and everything."

"Your loss," Amy slipped her phone out of her handbag, scrolling through some of her messages, "Hey, has anybody heard from Cynthia-Rose lately? I haven't seen black beauty around and she hasn't texted me since last week." Cynthia-Rose was a personal bodyguard for the President, an expert in Kung Fu and had the raw ability to speak five languages; in this sense, she was essential for the CIA's needs.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine, just like Bumper," Jesse reassured everybody, "She's a very tough cookie."

"Yeah, she is…she is." Unlike Jesse, Beca wasn't so sure if Bumper, nor Cynthia-Rose, _were_ okay. She obviously wouldn't say it aloud, of course.

* * *

Beca sat on her father's couch, occasionally glimpsing at The Doctor's portfolio. She skimmed over the text, taking in the words of '…a twenty-something year old psychopath…', 'It is almost certain she has a mental illness…' and '…her other forms of torture are unknown'. Would she and Jesse be the ones to discover them? Chloe Beale was even more of a genius than Stacie. An _evil_ genius. Purely evil, hellbent on death and destruction. She did great things; terrible, but great nonetheless, no matter how awful they seemed to be.

"You okay, Beca?" Warren Mitchell handed his daughter a mug of coffee, of whom placed it on a coaster, "It's work, isn't it?" He took notice of the portfolio clutched in Beca's grip.

"Yeah…" Beca sighed, lying back against the padded cushions, "I'm just so damn nervous about my upcoming mission. The woman's nuts, Dad. And…between me and you…I think she killed Amy Allen's husband," A single tear cascaded down her cheek, "Nobody's heard from him for days, and I…I just have that twisted feeling he's dead. He always was a smart-ass, maybe he'd gone too far and blew his cover? Amy will be heartbroken if it's true, God I hope I'm not right…and maybe Cynthia-Rose has been captured too. Nobody's heard from her for at least a week. I hope Amy and Jesse's optimism gives a better result than my pessimism. Fuck, why am I so paranoid?"

"Oh, Becs," He placed a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder, allowing the small brunette to tumble into his embrace, "What you, Amy's husband and the rest of your crew do for this country is _incredible._ I would've never had the balls to do it at your age. You're young, you're human, it's normal to feel scared like this. I know you, kiddo. I know you try to convey this 'big, bad, Beca Mitchell' image. You've done it ever since you were a child. Don't think, and don't worry. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in our family bloodline, after all. And I'm a hundred-percent _certain_ Bumper and Cynthia-Rose are okay. They're strong characters, they'll pull through. Just like you."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it," Beca smiled out of gratitude, picking up her now-lukewarm coffee and taking a large gulp of it. Warren smiled back, gently kissing the young woman's forehead, "God, I've become such a vulnerable, scared little girl today. I'm literally praying tomorrow's better. I can't keep pretending I'm not shitting myself…because I _am._ It's just impossible to pretend, Dad."

"I know it is, Beca. I know it is," Warren started to rub soothing circles into Beca's back; an action three year-old Beca would've adored, squealing with excitement. _Twenty_ -three year-old Beca on the other hand? Not so much, "But whatever happens, I know in my heart your mom would've been so proud; prouder then _I_ am for raising such a well-grounded, articulate young woman. Considerate, thoughtful and determined to make our country - and the world - a better place."

 _Not to mention 'determined to get my weekly paycheck',_ Beca thought, continuing to drink her coffee. Warren would never _truly_ understand how Beca's mind operated. It was a deep, dark, mysterious place full of witty humour and sarcastic one-liners. Beca's father hailed his daughter as the 'greatest human being alive' when she was simply 'just doing her job'.

* * *

Fat Amy, Stacie, Jesse, Luke and Benji had headed out to a family-run, local bar in the town centre, each ordering a homemade burger and a freshly brewed beer. The five work colleagues sat at a circular table, chatting away and happily consuming their evening meals.

"It's so quiet without Bumper," Amy took an obnoxiously large bite out of her burger, getting a little of the ketchup sauce on the corners of her mouth. Stacie cringed out of disgust, shifting away from Amy, whilst the three men chuckled at the womens' amusing antics, "It feels…weird. Normally he'd be up dancing, and singing, and laughing…but he's not. He's out on his mission…"

"He'll be okay, Amy," Benji placed a hand atop of Amy's, "I know he will."

"Yeah…"

"Guys…" Stacie's honey brown eyes practically bulged out of her head, speed reading through her latest text message; from a very familiar associate to the CIA and President, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news…but…but I think…I-I think Cynthia-Rose has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" Jesse screamed aloud, almost spitting his beer out. Benji and Amy's grip tightened on the other's hand, their heart rate raising in an instant. Luke, who normally held a stoic expression, was completely lost for words.

"It's that ginger bitch," Stacie's eyes narrowed, shaking with anger. Sweat trickled down the side of her face, hatred and revenge bubbling up in the pit of her stomach, "I fucking know it is."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Jaubrey, Jesse/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: WARNING: Some racist remarks in this chapter. If this upsets you, I strongly advise you don't continue.**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"The fourth trespasser this week, Nurse. The CIA sure have been busy, haven't they?" Chloe Beale hovered over the dentist's chair, carefully scrutinizing her latest victim with piercing blue eyes; eyes which could penetrate straight through one's very soul. A stocky, dark skinned, female agent was hand (and foot) cuffed to the chair, much like Agent Allen prior to his murder. She was still clad in her camouflage gear, clothing in which she had worn for days upon end, "And _black_ too," Cynthia-Rose shuddered at the racist remark, knowing she couldn't say anything to mock the redheaded lunatic in response; if she had, The Doctor would've electrocuted her with the defibrillators once again, "America's rather accepting nowadays. It's disgusting, this country is a joke. THIS WHOLE WORLD IS A FUCKING JOKE!" Just because she'd felt like it, Chloe slapped Cynthia-Rose across the face, laughing maniacally.

Aubrey scowled at the President's personal body guard, brutally kicking into her shin, "Bitches like _you_ make me feel sick! Why don't you just go ahead and _die_?"

Tears threatened to escape Cynthia-Rose's eyes, her cheek and lower leg stinging with pain. Just three days ago, she had been instructed by the government's officials to track down and kill The Doctor; without mentioning _any_ of this to her CIA colleagues, of whom she hadn't contacted for a week. It was strictly prohibited to do so, as the President wished for Cynthia-Rose herself to complete the assignment. Only, it had gone horrifically wrong. The Nurse constantly viewed CCTV surveillance cameras throughout the building, successfully seeing the agent within a blink of an eye. Before her phone had been confiscated by Aubrey, Cynthia-Rose shot a single, panicked text to her one-sided 'girlfriend'; none other than Stacie Conrad. She hadn't known whether Stacie, or anybody else, had came out to rescue her, but she would've referred it if they'd carried it out as quickly as possible.

"At least this one shuts up, unlike certain others," Chloe smirked evilly, grabbing hold of Cynthia-Rose's crew-cut hair, "You'll be the latest individual to act as my little 'test monkey' on my most successful vaccination, now new and improved, without that repulsive vomit. I recently named it ' _E_ _xcessum Medicina_ '. That, my dear Cynthia-Rose, is Latin. Not many would know it, so I prefer to state its origins before any pathetic person would ask me ignorant questions on the topic. Now, I won't tell you what it means, but I'll soon show you what it does…I'm rather sure you'll enjoy it," She winked briefly, trailing her glove-covered fingers down the bodyguard's unharmed cheek. Cynthia-Rose shuddered and shivered at the touch of the squeaking blue plastic, Chloe's wicked grin only widening, "I studied Latin in the duration of my time at university, as I needed a language to become a surgeon. Spanish, French, Italian or Latin were my options. Latin interested me, so I-"

"Doctor," Aubrey began, placing a hand on Chloe's chin. Her leader often rambled, going off into a completely separate world from the one she lived in; it was frustrating and yet amusing simultaneously. Chloe turned her head, emotionless and quite frozen to her sidekick's soft, comforting touch, "I suggest we leave Cynthia-Rose to her own devices, we'll have the _perfect_ opportunity to show her the serum."

"Yes, we will." Chloe shifted away, walking towards the double doors. She pushed them open with the palm of her hand and strode through, her doctor's coat raising due to the sudden gush of wind. Aubrey trailed closely behind, leaving a tearful, terrified Cynthia-Rose alone.

* * *

"Calm your tits, Stace, calm dow-"

"HOW CAN I?!" Stacie screamed down the phone at Beca, of whom sounded half asleep. It _was_ one two o'clock in the morning, where most people were at home during a weekday. Jesse had led the five of them down an isolated, darkened alleyway, preferring nobody to overhear their conversation, Himself and Luke carried pocket handguns, providing protection for their group from any late-night gang violence, "HOW CAN I JUST 'CALM DOWN'?! Cynthia-Rose, our close friend, has been fucking _abducted_ by that psychopath! She never, _ever_ mentioned going on a separate mission to kill The Doctor! For God's sake, the woman needed _our_ help! She couldn't defeat that crazy bitch alone, it's impossible!"

"Fantastic…Jesse and I weren't supposed to start the assignment until Friday. During this time gap, she could've killed Cynthia-Rose…and maybe Bumper," Thankfully, Amy hadn't heard this. If she had, Beca was sure she would've been flattened into a pancake by now, "I guess this means we'll be off by dawn, Chloe _needs_ to be killed as quickly as possible, we can't allow anybody's blood on her hands. I've worked up the courage to just get on with it; smash through the windows, shoot her in the heart or head, whatever's easier. There, job done. I might use the grenade on 'the watch' for double the annihilation."

Stacie could detect the uncertainty and nerves in Agent Mitchell's voice, although had chosen to ignore it. Jesse was equally as hesitant, wasn't he? However anybody perceived Beca's situation, most could pre-determine that the brunette was correct. Herself and Jesse _needed_ to kill the enemy. And fast. _Very_ fast. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' fast.

* * *

A little later into that morning, Cynthia-Rose had been gagged up, beaten and electrocuted twice more. Chloe flashed her sickeningly-sweet, dastardly smirk at the agent, bright red curls swishing around with every minute movement she made. Aubrey and Lily sat outside in silence, the sounds of Cynthia-Rose's muffled screams and Chloe's deranged cackling echoing throughout the empty corridors.

That was, until a deathly tranquillity dwelled. There was no more screaming. No more laughing. _Nothing_.

Lily stroked down the blades of her 'stilts', rubbing off the smallest amount of dirt that had accumulated on it. She was hardly a sociable, talkative person. Aubrey, meanwhile, kept her posture still and upright, her fingers interlocked. The Nurse's eyes were squeezed shut, doing all she could to focus her mind, imagining a far more relaxing destination than the stressful, horrifying location she'd worked in. For sure, she wanted to become the 'great, powerful, unimaginably wealthy Aubrey Posen', but her occupation could be physically and emotionally demanding.

In an instant, the door to Cynthia-Rose's room was forced open, revealing a bloodied, bruised Chloe. A thin streak of blood poured out of her nose. Aubrey yelped, arising in order to tend to her leader's needs, only for Chloe to dismiss her assistant, "She's a fighter, alright," Despite having a 'prisoner' fight back, the redheaded woman remained unusually pleased with herself, the iconic smirk plastered onto her face, "Headbutting me in the face and whatnot. Oh, I can tell you how impressed I was. We could've kept her, I attempted to convince her to join us. Only, she denied my request. And so, I resorted to a classic stabbing in the heart, I hadn't wanted to waste any of my ' _E_ _xcessum Medicina_ ' on her. Despite mentioning I would, I was feeling…a little gory and gothic today," _That_ explained her good mood, "She'll be dead within minutes. Nurse, help me to dispose of the body once she passes. Onakuramara, go to the surveillance office. I _don't_ want to see any more CIA agents in my residence, they're fucking winding me up now. And get Donald to install another camera below the balcony. If you disobey me, you will be punished like my prisoners. Understood?"

Lily nodded in understanding, "Yes, master." She said in a whisper, her lip quivering in fear.

Chloe spun around on her high heels and strode down the corridor, entering her laboratory seconds later. Her first task included removing her blood-stained gloves, of which she disposed of within seconds. Then, she had taken out a soft, flimsy ball of cotton wool and soaked it through with cold water, dabbing it all over her face to remove the dried blood. Finally, The Doctor had activated an ice pack and planted it on top of her sore, slightly bruised forehead. Upon doing so, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, noting Aubrey's ever-growing presence behind her.

"She's dead, Doctor. Agent Cynthia-Rose Adams, the President's personal bodyguard, is dead."

"Excellent, Nurse. _Excellent_."

* * *

"Okay…bullet-proof, weird ass, jumper thing?" Stacie held up a clipboard, ticking each box off one by one as Beca confirmed her enquiries. Herself, Beca and the others stood in the courtyards of the CIA's headquarters, Jesse already sat in the driver's seat of his dark blue Range Rover.

"Check." Beca tugged at the dark jumper. It was tight, hugging her breasts and waist. The material was incredibly uncomfortable and itchy, which was somewhat ironic considering the item of clothing was intended to be 'comfortable lounge wear'.

"Boot knife?"

"Check." Beca rolled her eyes; this really wasn't necessary, was it?

"'The wa-"

"Stacie, for God's sake," Beca groaned, latching her fully loaded handgun onto her belt, "I've got everything, okay? Me and Jesse _have_ to go. _Now._ No exceptions. Cynthia-Rose's life is at stake here. And Bumper's could be, too."

"I know, I know…" Stacie pulled Beca into an abrupt, bone-crushing embrace, squeezing her breasts against the shorter agent's collarbone. Beca was taken aback, mostly because of the gadget girl's 'goodies' (as Stacie nicknamed them) being practically shoved in her face, "Stay safe, and whatever you do… _don't_ let the bitch win. Hopefully we'll be in touch, Becs." She soon released Beca, allowing her fellow colleague to regain her breath.

"I _know_ we will, Stace," Beca reassured, sounding far more confident than she had done earlier that morning on the phone, "Hopefully me and Jesse won't be out there for too long, we'll make it quick. Well, we'll _try_ to. But we're the professionals, our lives revolve around the word 'quick'. If I'm in deep shit, I'll know who to call." She winked and saluted, jumping into Jesse's car.

"Yeah, _me,_ " Amy figured, a grin playing on her features, "As I'll be guiding you two through the building via Bluetooth. Luke's doing the same, aren't cha'?"

"Well, _yeah,_ if I'm not called for backup," Luke shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hopefully I won't be, though. This mission's for Mitchell and Swanson, I'd rather not hog all the limelight and become the man who 'took down the world's number one lunatic'."

" _Sure_ you wouldn't." Jesse shouted over his rumbling, tank-like engine, an arm hanging out of the window.

Luke, Amy and Stacie all hollered out 'good luck inputs' whilst Benji, being a more reclusive, socially awkward person, decided to wave. Jesse waved back, honking the car's horn. Beca, on the other hand, settled on the decision to direct a 'thumbs up' towards the young intern, of whom beamed with pride and happiness towards the skillful field agents.

Once Jesse and Beca had hit the road, Jesse's uncertainty began to seep through, "Do you…think we'll be okay out there? Because I'm not so sure, Becs."

"Honestly? I haven't got a clue," Beca sighed, sliding up her headphones. _Titanium,_ one of her favorite songs, blasted through the speakers and into her ears, "I haven't got a single clue, Swanson."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: So, the people have spoken. It's Staubrey that's won (which is, secretly, what I'd hoped - I do prefer Staubrey to Jaubrey, and I honestly have no idea why I decided to do Jaubrey initially), so they'll be getting together later into the story. However, thanks to a certain Bechloe03 (thank you again!), they've thought of the idea to make it a Jaubrey/Staubrey love-triangle, with an endgame Staubrey. I'm sorry if you wanted Jaubrey, but the majority wanted Staubrey, and I promised that the pairing with the majority of votes would eventually happen. I can totally see how Jaubrey would fit more into the plot and would make more sense, but I can't go back on what I've promised. You'll see how I fit Stacie and the others in later on, as they weren't just 'pointless characters', being present for a few chapters and that was it.**

 **Also, I have to point out the duplicate 'votes' in the reviews section, and I've got five words for that, and five words _only_ ; I am _not_ stupid. I know when a person's voted more than once, so despite how many reviews you've put down, I'm only counting the vote as one. **

**Anyhow, with my short, completely irrelevant rant over, I thank everybody who told me what you'd prefer to see in the story, I appreciate it! And now, without further ado, after this long-ass author's notice, I present chapter five! I have to admit though, I did rush it, so I'm sorry if the writing's a little sh*t.**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

The drive to Cleveland from Langley, Virginia was lengthy (climbing up to almost ten hours, what with the considerable amount of traffic on Route 70), monotonous and relatively concerning, for both Beca _and_ Jesse; with each mile the agents' drove, they were gradually growing closer and closer to the enemy's place of residence. Beca had listened to her playlist too many times to count, staring aimlessly at the deserted motorway ahead of her. Jesse attempted to act conversational towards his colleague, but it didn't particularly get him far; Beca was completely drained from being awoken by Stacie's early morning screaming session and was still, deep down, nervous.

"So," Jesse rested his hands on the leather steering wheel, "Why Cleveland of all places? If I was an evil maniac, I would've chosen to live smack in the middle of Texas. Cleveland's, well…I wouldn't say it's _packed_ like New York, but it's still a city. The Doctor ain't too bright, is she?"

Beca nodded her head to the intensive, ear-ringing _Animal I Have Become_ , confirming her reply to Jesse's pointless statement, " _I can't escape myself…so many times I've lied…but there's still rage inside…_ " She sang softly along to the song, " _Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself…so what if you can see the dark inside of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become…help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal…_ "

"Never thought you could sing." Jesse teased, gently nudging Beca's elbow.

"Yeah, I wanted to produce music when I was a kid," Beca pushed down her headphones, coiling them around her neck, "Dad wasn't up to it, thought he could offer me something more, so he'd forced me to get a 'free college education'. But hey, it still turned out okay in the end; I ended up becoming one of the CIA's best," She winked, earning an eye roll from Jesse, "What? Even _you_ can admit it's true."

"Okay, okay," Jesse chuckled, "Whatever you say, Becaw."

* * *

"Right, I guess we're here," Jesse pulled up on the curb beside rusting metal gates, removing his keys from the ignition; the house was set back a bit into the plot, trees and bushes lining the gravel drive. As Bumper himself had described, The Doctor's place of residence was almost as frightening as her personality; it had to be approximately two-hundred years old, exterior wood rotting to the core. Dark tiles hung loose from the roof, as did the the drainpipe. An arched, wooden door stood proud, towering over even the tallest of basketball players, "Pleasant place, looks haunted, someone's definitely died in there. Can we do this quick, Becs? I'm shitting my pants here."

"And you think _I'm_ not?!" Beca bit back harshly, narrowing her eyes, "I have high blooms pressure as it is! Luke should've gone instead of me!" It was extremely unusual for a woman as young as Beca to have such a medical condition, although it was evidently inherited from the older generations in the Mitchell family, "He's a field agent too! But no, _I'm_ recruited! Of _course_ I am!"

"Never pictured you as the selfish type," Jesse spat, forcefully opening the door. He hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him, unclipping a tiny pistol from his belt, "Don't you think _I_ didn't want to do this assignment? What, did you think I find it fun to go around, shooting down some 'nutty professor' that just _might_ go and kill _us_ instead?! She's a fucking psychopath, Beca! She's got _zero_ empathy or sympathy for anybody! Do you know what that means?! It means she's fully capable of murder, I'm sure she's killed loads already! And guess what, she's fully capable of murdering _us_ if we don't get our shit together _now_!"

Beca scoffed, slumping out of the car, "Okay, okay…Jesus Christ I'm sorry, let's just get in there and get this shit over and done with. I'd promised Luke we'd go to some DJ rave he's been on about for months, so I'd prefer it if we were back home prompt. I know you can't rush these things, but… _this_ is an exception." Unlike Jesse, Beca took great care in closing the car's door. Jesse locked it up, pressing a small 'lock' button on his keys. In reality, an agent's car wasn't anything like those featured in 'James Bond', all geared with the latest technology; they were simply normal cars scattered in rubbish, only storing weaponry and means of contact in the boot.

"Yeah, guess it is…and I'm sorry for lashing out, Becs…" Jesse looked intently into Beca's eyes, exhaling deeply, "I…didn't mean those things and I'm just stressed, yunno? About…this mission. In truth, I don't even think Bumper or Cynthia-Rose are alive, but I didn't have the heart to admit it in front of Fat Amy and Stacie. They'd never get over it, and I'm pretty sure Amy would've gone out herself to kill Chloe just by flattening her." He joked, earning a half laugh from his female companion.

"Same here, I just…couldn't. Amy really, _really_ loves Bumper. I have no idea why, but she does. And if he's dead…fuck knows how she'll cope. It'll tear her to pieces, Jesse…and it's all because of that _bitch_ ," Venom crept into Beca's tone of voice, pure hatred overcoming the agent, "If Bumper's dead, The Doctor has _ruined_ an innocent woman's life-"

"Beca…look, she doesn't give a shit," Jesse intervened, resting his hands on Beca's shoulders. Beca attempted to shrug the agent's grip off, but Jesse wasn't having it, and only tightened his clutch, managing to hold his gun with a finger and thumb, "As long as she gets whatever her sick, evil little heart desires, she doesn't _care_ how many die at her hands _or_ how many lives she's ruined. The Doctor's a psychopath, Beca; she _can't_ feel any normal human emotion. No empathy; no sympathy; no love. Just a dark, empty space."

"I guess…but it's _still_ disgusting, Jesse! People like her make the entire human race look like scum!"

"I know, Becs…I know," Jesse removed his hands from Beca's shoulders, "But this is _why_ we exist. The CIA, FBI and foreign agencies all ensure the peace and protection of working-class citizens. _We_ need to take The Doctor down, no matter how sickeningly despicable she is or no matter how much we're shitting ourselves. We just _need_ to do it."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?" Beca pushed the gate open and crept through, crouching down and diving behind a nearby tree, "The surroundings of the house is practically forest. Check it out," Jesse did as she'd said, staring at the towering bushes and trees, autumnal leaves scattered across the overgrown grass, "It makes this a whole lot simpler. We'll make our way through the trees towards the house, that way we're able to sneak up on The Doctor. I can't imagine she's installed CCTV, gingers aren't normally the brightest of people."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Beca," Jesse mirrored Beca's actions, now inches away from his colleague, "She's _extremely_ intelligent, don't you think she would've dealt with security? Who knows, she might not be the only one there. A right-hand-man could be helping her out in her 'evil plans'. We just don't know what the woman's capable of or what she's got tucked up her sleeve-"

"Shut the fuck up, Swanson," Beca intervened, hardly in the mood to be the subject of the tall, male agent's pessimism, "Whatever happens, we'll be fine. And if we _don't_ kill her on the first attempt, it isn't the end of the world; I'm sure we'll have many more opportunities." She kept her gun close to her chest, shifting forwards through the crisp, rustling leaves. Jesse followed along seconds later, carefully trodding down in order to make as minimal noise as possible, "Keep an eye out for any sudden movements."

"Aye aye, Captain." Jesse saluted, earning a scoff rom the short brunette.

"For the love of God, _never_ do that in my presence again. Please, it's pretty lame."

"Sorry, boss."

The duo continued their assignment, Jesse occasionally stopping in his tracks to listen out for any unusual sounds. He'd heard none so far, but had still persisted in carrying out the ritual; after all, the most sudden of incidents can occur because one hasn't heard the warning signal sent out beforehand. Jesse hadn't wished for himself and Beca to experience this costly mistake.

"We're pretty near to the house now," Beca whispered, drawing her gun closer, "Duck down, keep low. We'll attack from the side, there's an open window we can climb through." She pointed to a single window on the ground floor, open on ajar.

"I'm impresed, Mitchell," Jesse's praises sounded genuine. He grinned from ear-to-ear, patting Beca on the back. Beca's response was a typical eye roll, "Okay, okay…let's just get this over with."

"Right." Beca nodded, trudging out of the bushes. She kept as low as possible without crawling on the floor, proceeding over to the large, rotting house. Strangely enough, the smells of antiseptics and lavender wafted through the air and into Beca's nostrils; instead of decomposing, waterlogged wood that the small woman would've anticipated.

"Beca, wait!"

"What?!" Beca snapped, spinning around, "Are you coming or not, Jesse?! Because I'm _not_ doing this on my own-"

"BECA, WATCH OUT!"

A sudden force zoomed straight past Beca, narrowly scraping her hip. Beca's eyes widened, frozen to the spot. The speedy, small individual briefly ceased in their tracks, allowing Beca to analyse the unknown woman's facial features. She had wide, honey brown eyes and jet black hair, a straight fringe covering her forehead. Beca's eyes darted to the woman's 'feet'; running blades, much like what a Paralympic athlete would wear, had been equipped and attached to the woman's ankles.

"Jesus Christ!" Jesse exclaimed, struggling to keep up with the rapidly moving figure, "She's got fucking _stilts_ for feet, Beca! _Stilts_! Fucking _stilts_!" He took notice of the lithe, Chinese woman's sharp-edged, carbon-fibre running blades.

"C'mon, Jesse! It's now or never!" As Beca prepared to push down the trigger, she felt a sudden pin prick her neck. Wincing, she felt a small tuft connected to a plastic syringe, a needle piercing through her skin. Jesse was hit by an identical dart, collapsing down onto the cold, hard flooring almost immediately. _Fuck! It's a tranquilizer dart! Okay, if I just pull the trigger before it's too late, I can just…no, I can't…I can't fucking do it._ Her muscles grew weaker and weaker with every millisecond that passed, her hands relaxing from their clutch on the gun. The device was released and hit the floor, quickly obtained by Lily.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

As fatigue clouded Beca's sense of judgment, the last thing she'd seen was flashes of bright, red curls hovering over her, before fainting completely and drawing into a deep, dark slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

As Beca gradually awoke, the tranquilizer dart's affect wearing off to some extent, she came to notice that she wasn't in a familiar environment; the room was lit to a bare minimum, only outlining various furniture and objects surrounding her. The ceiling and walls all possessed an identical coat of pure white, matte-finish paint, whilst the flooring was a dark grey marble. Due to her lowered inhibitions, she continued to have immense difficulty in uncovering the situation, until Beca took a momentary glimpse at her wrists; they were handcuffed to either a dentist's or a doctor's chair, Beca couldn't determine which type, nor could she differentiate between the two if she were asked.

 _The Doctor's fucking kidnapped me!_ Beca struggled against the handcuffs, fighting to break the chains.

"Agent Beca Mitchell, this _is_ a surprise."

Tears streamed down Beca's face, instantly looking up once she'd heard the person's voice. A woman stood in the door frame, one of which the CIA's top field agent could only describe as _gorgeous_ ; completely, and utterly, _gorgeous._ Silky, flaming red locks flowed in soft curls, ceasing at mid-shoulder length. Stunning oceanic blue eyes penetrated into Beca's stormy grey ones, intrigued by the brunette's disheveled and distraught appearance. She wore a graying labcoat, stained with blood-red drizzles, patches and specs. Beca, praying it was paint, decided to tear her eyes away from the attractive woman's attire and analyzed the toned, busty 'hourglass' before her, a pert ass squeezed into skin-tight jeans.. With a voice like silk, stunning facial features and a body that even underwear models would envy, it was understandable to say that Beca considered the unknown woman as 'sheer perfection'.

"I…I…" A blush rose to Beca's cheeks, the agent finding herself unable to tear her eyes away from the woman's full, plump breasts, bulging through a tight, long-sleeved t-shirt, "Y-Yeah, I'm Beca…"

"You're rather insatiable, aren't you?" The redhead questioned, confidently sashaying into the room, her high heels clicking with every touch they'd make against the hard flooring, "We've only just met and you're already 'eyefucking' me, and you've got no idea as to _why_ you've been kidnapped and handcuffed to a dentist's chair. I'm certain you don't even know my name, unless you've heard from the authorities."

Beca gulped loudly as several more tears flowed, tracks of mascara staining her cheeks, "I…I don't kno-wait…wait a fucking second," Finally managing to gain the utmost control over her raging hormones, a sudden realization hit the agent like a big, yellow school bus; The Doctor had red hair, blue eyes, and was approximately five foot six, according to Bumper's rushed depiction. And…she'd _surely_ been kidnapped by The Doctor, handcuffed to a far less 'comfortable-than-normal' recliner. The exceedingly smug, stunning redhead gently brushed away the last of the teardrops on Beca's cheeks with the pad of her thumb, causing the small woman to flinch and retract, "You're The Doctor…Chloe Beale. Jesus Christ, why am I so fucking stupid?! Uncuff me you bitch!" She struggled against the cuffs, growling at the irritating, arrogant lunatic before her, "Where's Jesse?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH-"

"Calm the _fuck_ down, Mitchell," Chloe grabbed a handful of Beca's hair, tugging it tightly. Beca whimpered and winced in pain, fresh tears beginning to roll; _never_ heart pumped so fast in her entire life, adrenaline cruising through her _veins_ "I hate screaming unless _I've_ caused it," Beca shivered at this remake; what did she do to make her victims 'scream'? Beca anticipated that, soon enough, she'd find out, "Little shit's in another room with my sidekick, he woke up earlier than expected. Fortunately, I'd removed all of his accessories and weaponry before he'd awoken, so I'm afraid there's no 'mass shootings' in this household."

"That's where you're _wrong,_ Beale," Beca's mind casted back to 'the watch' and how Chloe would've _never_ uncovered how to undo it. As soon as a single finger was freed, Beca could push the device's central button and shoot a golden bullet flying into the villain's chest. For the meantime, she had 'the boot knife', which injected a rare poison upon an individual's injury. Beca could've killed her enemy on the spot if she so yearned to do so, only slightly ramming her foot into Chloe's chest. But…as cruel as The Doctor was, Beca _couldn't_ kill a woman who was so elegant, graceful and 'drop dead' gorgeous that it was beyond reality, "You know…it's just…well, you can always expect the unexpected, can't you?"

It was official, Chloe Beale made Beca Mitchell a nervy, stuttering, clumsy mess. Was it because she'd likely be a murderer who killed for pure enjoyment or because she was the most beautiful woman Beca had ever laid eyes on? Probably both, for that matter.

"Yes," Chloe kept her reply short to the point, releasing her grip on Beca's hair, "Yes, you can."

"So…" Beca never knew the correct thing to say, paranoid that _anything_ would provoke Chloe, "I've heard a lot about you from headquarters. Agent Allen's told the CIA everything he knows."

"Is this a threat from the one who's handcuffed down and can't escape?" Chloe teased, a satisfied twinkle in her eyes. She smirked in a sinister, menacing way, leering down at the shorter woman, "Oh, 'big bad Beca Mitchell', I am absolutely _terrified_ of what you're going to do, especially considering that…well, your beloved Agent Allen's dead. _And_ Agent Adams, let's not forget. God, it gives me _such_ a rush to kill those governing bodies, trained to be more superior than any 'villian' you could face-"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Beca screeched out, anger fuelling her insides; she hadn't wished to believe it was true, but Chloe's confirmation proved one of her worst, most darkest theories had truly occurred, "YOU PSYCOPATHIC LITTLE BITC-"

"I SAID _DON'T_ SCREAM!" Chloe struck Beca across the face, leaving a stinging sensation in the agent's slightly reddened cheek. Beca's mouth hung agape, lost for words; how could somebody so beautiful be _so_ malicious, despicable and heinous? "…do you want me to gag you up or not, smooth-talker?" In a flash, Chloe's monstrous temper had subsided, her almost playful, creepy attitude returning.

"Not…really. I'd rather breathe, thanks…" Was all Beca could say, looking over at everything and everywhere in the room apart from Chloe's face.

Chloe giggled devilishly, "Wouldn't we all, Agent Mitchell. Wouldn't we all."

 _Jesus Christ…she's adorable, even her creepy-ass laugh is seriously sweet,_ Beca thought, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, _but…she still murdered Bumper and Cynthia-Rose, I can't forgive her for that. I fucking can't. I've_ got _to stick to the assignment. Pretending she's sane and kind is clearly a manipulative tactic on her half; luckily I've been trained and taught to recognize these things. Although, I can't deny how fucking foxy she is. God, I want this woman as my wife-ugh, stick to the mission, Mitchell! She's the enemy, not your girlfriend. She's totally jacked up in the head, anybody with two eyes can see that. Okay, just remember…she killed two of your colleagues, she's a psycho-maniac, and she's the number-one 'most wanted criminal' on the planet. But…oh God, those boobs-snap out of it, Mitchell! She's staring at you like you're a whack-job yourself!_

"You're thinking about something," Chloe cocked an eyebrow, sitting on the chair's left arm rest, "I know, I studied the neurological system in college for three years, so I'm aware of the messages sent to your brain causing you to appear 'perturbed' and 'thoughtful'. And I also have a first-class honours degree in the medical field, it's quite irrelevant but I wished to discuss it," She winked at Beca, causing her 'little victim' to flush once again, "I _could_ show you what I've been planning for our world, but…you're relatively amusing. I like you, Beca Mitchell."

 _How_ can _this woman be a murderer?_ Beca questioned herself, _honestly, she's lovely-for God's sake, Mitchell! Get it together! She's_ manipulating _you! Nothing more, nothing less. She's certainly a charismatic one, that's for sure. For the sake of this nation, the President and every human being alive, you_ have _to kill the bitch at some point. The boot knife…I have to use it when I've got the chance. And 'the watch'…I'll make it explode in her face._

As Jesse had put it, The Doctor was a psychopath; she _couldn't_ feel any normal human emotion. No empathy; no sympathy; no love. _Nothing._ Chloe Beale couldn't of 'liked' Beca, it was virtually impossible; she was a heartless, soulless shell.

"Thanks?" Beca replied, making it sound more like a question than a response.

"I don't like a lot of people, consider yourself…unusual," Chloe tapped her chin thoughtfully, gazing up to the ceiling, "Yes, unusual…anyhow, you'll be spending a bit of time in this room, relax and get comfortable." She grinned, winking once more.

 _What the fuck is wrong with her…one minute she's slapping me and the next she's all giggly and flirty. I was aware she had a screw loose, but I didn't know she was_ this _nuts. She's still drop-dead gorgeous, though, even if she_ is _completely off her head. But I have to kill her, don't I? Whenever I get the opportunity, I have to._

"You'll be receiving basic, three-course meals for a week," Chloe continued, "You're lucky, Agent Mitchell. I absolutely _despise_ CIA agents invading my home, appearing unannounced. Sometimes, I kill them on the spot. Sometimes, I allow them to suffer for months upon end before killing them anyway. But you, Beca _Mitchell,_ are an exception; as long as you respect me, obey my every command and never answer back, you'll remain in my good books. Disobey me, and the consequences may be…severe," She said with an evil smirk, drawing out a gun from her pocket, "Now, now, calm down. It isn't loaded. For the meantime, anyway," She tucked it back into her laboratory coat, faintly hearing a sigh of relief from her 'prisoner', "For my first request, I wish for you to call me 'Doctor'. Do _not,_ under _any_ circumstances, use my real name unless I've given you permission to do so; I simply prefer my alias."

"Okay…Doctor."

Chloe's smirk could only grow, "You're a fast learner, Mitchell-"

"Doctor, Doctor!" Aubrey jogged into the room, gasping for air; she took ragged, short breaths between every few words, "The other agent…Swanson…he head…headbutted Lily…in the…the forehead…" To emphasize her message, The Nurse directed a finger to her own forehead.

"And why the _fuck_ do I care, Posen?"

"Oh…I…I don't know, Doctor." That had been the first time Chloe had called Aubrey by her actual name (although it _was_ her surname) in other a year. Aubrey appeared deflated by her leader's lack of tender-heartedness, consideration and compassion as well as how she'd ran all the way there to solve the incident. Fixing her eyes on the 'prisoner' since she'd been captured, she could detect the mild shock in Beca's eyes.

As much as Beca _never_ admit it aloud, Jesse was right; Chloe _was_ inhuman, only possessing the physical characteristics of the complex being. She wasn't normal in the slightest.

"I'll deal with him later," Chloe's eyes lit up, evil thoughts filling her brain, "For now I'd like you to gag him up, show him who's boss," Aubrey abided by the redhead's command, scurrying out of the room. Chloe titled Beca's chin up so that the brunette gazed straight into her eyes; eyes that Beca could easily get lost in for days upon end, "I think we're going to be _fast_ friends." She said, little more than a whisper, her villainous form returning in a flash. She beamed like a Cheshire cat, seductively licking her lips to moisten them.

 _Fuck._

* * *

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME, YOU EVIL BITCH!"

Jesse struggled against Aubrey's forced grip, a long bandage tied loosely around his neck. Aubrey attempted to push it up to Jesse's mouth, tightening it as she went, but the agent wasn't giving up easily. Much like Beca, Jesse had been handcuffed to a dentist's chair, his weapons all removed from his pockets (excluding his watch, which Aubrey hadn't managed to detach). Aubrey could distinguish the pain and suffering in the young man's eyes, as she'd done with many before him; what had he done to deserve this treatment? As much as the blonde wanted to release Jesse, she couldn't. She couldn't release Bumper, Cynthia-Rose or any of Chloe's other victims, fearing her leader's accusations of 'betrayal' and acts of 'punishment' towards it.

"I'm sorry…" She breathed out, tears threatening to escape her sparking blue orbs, "I'm so, so sorry…I don't want to do this to you, but I _have_ to. I don't have a choice. She'll…she'll kill me if I let you go. A-And I can't bare to think that my life is just 'putty in her hands'. I can't. I'm _so_ sorry…Jesse," She peered at the agent's identification card clipped to his belt, "P-Please forgive me. If you do whatever Chloe wants, you'll be safe, and I _promise_ I'll take the gag off. Just _don't_ mouth back, respect her authority…and obey her every command."

All Jesse could do was nod; his 'kidnapper' was…humane. And pretty, too. Not as pretty as Beca, but she was _still_ quite the looker, especially considering Jesse often targeted blonde-haired, blue-eyed woken.

"Thank you…for understanding," Aubrey carefully tied the gag around Jesse's mouth, granting him with a little air to breathe through a gap in the material, "I _promise_ you'll be okay, Jesse. I promise."


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Eat, I'd prefer it if you didn't die," Chloe demanded, placing a small bowl of plain porridge in front of Beca. It had been three days since Beca and Jesse had got kidnapped, with Beca's ever-growing crush on the enemy becoming more powerful with each passing hour. Beca, whose hands were still handcuffed to the dentist's chair, frowned in response, "Well I'm not going to uncuff you, am I?I can only…wait, no. I'm not doing that, I'll get Lily to. Oh, she's monitoring the cameras…ugh, _fine_. I'll feed you, that's the easiest option." She scooped up a little of the porridge on the spoon and directed it towards Beca's mouth, the brunette more than happy to oblige and eat the tasteless, gooey liquid.

 _Especially if I get to stare at that gorgeous face and those double D boobs-Mitchell, get a fucking grip on yourself!_ Beca chewed the porridge in mild satisfaction; it was freezing cold, extra thick and seemed as though it hadn't been cooked properly. But Beca was appreciative that Chloe was giving her _anything_ to eat. According to one of Bumper's messages, she'd feast on gourmet meals each evening and would invite a sidekick or a 'prisoner' to join if they'd behaved well that day. _Okay, time to listen to Agent Allan's bullshit from the grave. If I can stay on Chloe's good side for the next twelve hours, which is probably fucking impossible, then I get to eat actual food and spend more time with her. Ah, dinner with Chloe 'gorgeous specimen' Beale…wait, no! I_ have _to kill her and get out of here, hopefully Jesse won't be too far so we're able to escape together. God, but those fucking boobs…_

"is it good, Beca?" Chloe questioned, watching Beca take needy gulps of the breakfast; that was the first time she'd used Beca's first name since their encounter. Beca nodded desperately, "That's nice to hear, I'm glad you enjoy my cooking. Only, it's _raw_ ," She giggled sadistically, watching Beca's eyes widen, "I'm joking, Beca. I don't wish to kill you. _Yet_." Her smile faded, replaced by a steely, cold, emotionless expression.

"O-Oh…" A little of the porridge dribbled down Beca's chin as she gulped aloud. And here she was thinking that she'd managed to remain in Chloe's 'good books' in a big, black permanent marker. Did The Doctor _genuinely_ intend to kill her? Or was it a clever ploy to frighten her?

Chloe giggled once more, wiping the dribble and excess porridge away away from Beca's chin. _The woman really_ is _a fucking looney._ "You're not a baby, Beca. A grown-up is perfectly aware of how to feed themselves, it's basic human nature," The redhead mocked, a familiar twinkle gleaming in her eyes, "Sure such a high-ranked CIA agent as yourself would be perfectly aware of simple, living essentials necessary to survive. Food equals energy. This energy is supplied to our body's cells, and so…wait, I forgot. You don't have the intellectual capacity to understand the complexity behind energy production." She smirked in a derisive, insulting way, almost 'milking' the power she'd gained over the smaller, more fragile woman.

Was Chloe purposely attempting to wind Beca up? The agent had thought so, not even taking the enemy's comments to heart in the slightest. Training for the CIA and being raised in a broken household had provided her with a thick skin. As the famed saying had gone, _'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me_ '. Beca had first heard this statement when she was five years-old, and she hadn't forgotten it since.

"Anyhow, are you finished?" Chloe asked, sounding a little impatient, "I'd like to get back to my laboratory if you don't mind, I'm creating a new serum. It's much like the tranquilizer you'd been shot with by yours truly, but…well, that's none of your business. It's mine and The Nurse's, nobody else's. Nonthless, I _could_ spare a brief viewing. Nothing will result in chaos, I'm almost certain of that. Perhaps you'd wish to join me there at a more appropriate point in time? I'm almost _certain_ you'll enjoy it."

"Okay…" Beca nodded, silently thanking Chloe for the breakfast.

Chloe arose from her chair and proceeded to exit the room, despite spinning around several seconds later, a sudden thought having rushed to her brain, "You know…I don't think I've tortured you just yet. I get a kick out of a good ol' punch-up," She chuckled darkly; all Beca was able to do was stare, a look of confusion and fear drawing her features. Beca hadn't done _anything_ to irritate the redhead (excluding her one-time screaming-fest the first time they'd met), so did Chloe hurt people simply because…she took pleasure in doing so? "Oh, you _are_ a silly little moo. I'm only messing around, Agent Mitchell. I consider myself to have a half-decent sense of humour. You're too helpful and obeying to deserve that form of treatment. Your annoying, squealing friend on the other hand…not so much. I haven't been able to deal with his previous antics, being immensely preoccupied in my horrific workload. But today, well…today _shall_ be interesting, for sure…"

As Chloe trailed off into a lengthy speech about forms of torture, Beca fixated her thoughts on the stunning woman stood before her; on that day, Chloe had straightened her hair, giving it a wetter, silkier ppearance. She'd worn her stained laboratory coat over an _incredibly_ low-cut and tight, spaghetti-strapped tank-top. A light dusting of foundation, mascara and blusher dusted her features, perfectly matching the thin coating of sparkling pink lip gloss.

 _Jesus fucking Christ._

"You _do_ have a tendency to daydream, Beca," Chloe noted, instantly knocking the smaller woman out of her trance, "Is there anything of interest within this room? Anything that…tailors to your needs?"

"You…" Beca murmured aloud. Chloe narrowed her eyes, panicking the brunette; she hadn't intended on the redhead hearing her remark, only think she'd consider it without saying a word. But, before Beca could grow any more concerned, her heart feeling as though it was about to burst out of her chest, Chloe laughed hysterically. _Okay, what the fuck…one second she looks like she's about to kill me, the next she's laughing…why do I fancy the pants off her?_

"Oh, Agent Mitchell," Finally composing herself, Chloe flashed a wicked smirk, her eyes bulging, "I thank you for the lovely compliment. It's well appreciated. Now, sit tight; I'll be returning in a couple of hours to check up on you. For now, familiarize yourself with the surroundings . I'm certain you'll find more things of interest apart from myself, wouldn't you agree? I know I'm interesting, I hear it often, but there's _always_ something else you can fixate on." She leant forwards and pecked Beca's cheek, earning a deep blush from the smaller woman.

 _What_ is _this woman doing to me?_

* * *

As much as Aubrey wished to keep her promise to Jesse, she hadn't; she hadn't _whatsoever_.

Jesse, as frequently as Aubrey mentioned it, refused to obey Chloe's commands. The Doctor had required for him to eat the 'food' she'd provided him with, only for the agent to spit in the redhead's face. All Chloe had done was snarl aggressively, Aubrey attempting to control her immense shaking in the corner of the room. Next, he hadn't obliged to Chloe's queries when she'd questioned him about life working under the 'pathetic CIA'. To say the least, Chloe hadn't been pleased, but surprisingly she hadn't lashed out…yet. Finally, during yesterday evening Chloe had gone off in a daze, her monologue lasting for hours upon end. As a result, Jesse fell asleep, snoring aloud. The least Chloe had done was slap him across the face as a 'wake-up' call. _That_ was the last straw, however; Chloe wished to show the 'insolent, little man' who was the boss, growing weary of the constant rudeness he'd display.

"Jesse…" Aubrey sat down beside Agent Swanson, pulling a frown almost instantly. She gently touched his arm, "I'm sorry, but…you've brought this upon yourself. I tried to warn you, I really did…" Jesse stared at her blankly, the bright red mark where Chloe had whacked him still noticeable, "Please, _please_ try to understand, I can't…ugh, I can't intervene." The blonde raked her fingers through her hair, furrowing her eyebrows, "You _do…_ understand, don't you?"

"Yes…and no," Jesse's voice was weak and hoarse; he hadn't had a drink since yesterday morning, his throat becoming relatively dry and sore overnight from the lack of hydration, "I get it, I should've listened to Chloe…but it isn't right. She's the enemy. And as far as I'm concerned, so are you, no matter how lovely you've treated me," Aubrey shivered at this, "I appreciate it, I do. You're the one with a heart, Chloe isn't. But…I know in my heart it's wrong to step down and be a coward, Bumper and Cynthia-Rose _didn't_ give up; they persisted, driving Chloe to kill them in solid daylight. And do you know why? Because they never caved under pressure, they never allowed Chloe to control them because that's what she wants. Inflicting fear is a way for her to gain control, and if you don't allow her to frighten you into obeying her commands, she's totally powerless. Me and Beca, we'll do the same. We won't give in to you, _or_ that crazy chick with the running blades, _or_ The Doctor. And _that's_ my promise to _you,_ Aubrey. I won't go back on my word either, a CIA agent _never_ does."

All Aubrey managed to do was nod in response; she'd respected agents for the likes of Jesse, Bumper and Cynthia-Rose. She'd respected their own lives and values. And yet, work _still_ needed to commence. Aubrey wanted her money desperately, no matter how ruthless and cold-hearted she attempted to be. She wasn't Chloe, and she never would be Chloe. Chloe _loved_ killing people, abusing them and causing heartache within their families, _that_ was about as sick and twisted as a person could become. Money had been Aubrey's main priority, but living in fear was another; she was simply too scared to say 'no'. Maybe Jesse had indirectly called _her_ a coward for not standing up to Chloe, she didn't know.

"Oh, Jesse," Chloe 'sing-songed', a significant spring in her step as she skipped into the room. She grinned wide, slowing her pace down by slight, "Jesse, Jesse, Jesse…you have certainly been a naughty boy, haven't you? Disobeying my commands, treating me with little to no respect. What kind of a prisoner would do such an awful, sadistic thing to their prison officer-"

"You're the one that's awful and sadistic!" Jesse snapped, narrowing his eyes. Chloe's beam dropped into a dissatisfied frown, light blue eyes darkening in anger. Aubrey silently gulped, shifting into the corner of the room; Jesse was completely bringing this upon himself, "Killing innocent people! Killing my _friends_! I _hate_ you for what you've done to them! And I will not - I repeat, _not -_ ever 'obey your commands'! Looking at you makes me sick, thinking you're a 'high and mighty godess' when - in reality - you're a motherfucking psychopath-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chloe snarled, pushing her hands up against Jesse's neck. Jesse chocked and wheezed, straining and struggling to breathe. Aubrey whimpered, her lower lip trembling in fear. He clenched his fists into little balls, smashing them against the handcuffs. Chloe only tightened her grip, strangling the agent further. Tears formed in Jesse's eyes as he gazed into Chloe's lifeless, monstrous ones, praying in his mind that she'd release him. But she didn't, "DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL ME A 'PSYCHOPATH' YOU FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM?! DO YOU?!" Jesse, in barely a whisper, managed to mouth Chloe's alias in between short breaths, "Not only that…I FUCKING OWN YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I FUCKING OWN EVERYBODY!" She took her hands away from Jesse's neck and punched him square in the face continuously. A single tear escaped Jesse's eye, his breathing ragged and shallow, "DO YOU HEAR THAT?! _I_ AM YOUR RULER, AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE, YOU LISTEN TO YOUR RULER!" She delivered a final blow to Jesse's face, giving him a heavy nosebleed.

Sticky, red fluids trickled down out his nostrils, his face black and blue. Purple bruises had began to form on his forehead, around his eyes and on his cheeks, much to the amusement of the psychotic, deranged redhead. She laughed loud and maniacally, pulling a couple of hairs out of Jesse's head for maximum effect. Jesse yelped in pain, doing all he could to compose himself follwing The Doctor's brutal hits. If she'd done this to Beca too, he'd _kill_ her; Jesse would literally kill her once he'd access 'the watch' on his right wrist, his sheer hatred only increasing from Chloe's unnecessary abuse. Aubrey cupped her mouth with both hands, her lip trembling and quivering as she shook and shuddered.

What had she got herself into?


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Beca had successfully 'familiarized herself with the 'surroundings within the room', listening to Chloe's requirement. That, and there wasn't much else to do when she could barely move. She'd analysed each and every detail within the room, from the most insignificant aspect to the most prominent; jars of unusual-looking, brightly coloured solids and liquids lined steel shelves. The clinical, titanium white ceiling had a tiny, single-glazed window, allowing a fraction of light in to brighten up the dimmed room. The room's door was padlocked multiple times, ensuring maximum lockage. Nonetheless, it was practically impossible to escape; Chloe kept the keyset in her coat pocket, the jangling and jingling heard with every step she'd take. That's how Beca could determine whether the redhead was lingering close by or not.

The small agent entertained herself, creating entirely fictional scenarios in her mind; scenarios shared with a certain self-proclaimed, extremely attractive 'doctor'. She'd envision Chloe acting on her 'little gesture' of pecking Beca's cheek, gradually taking their antics up a notch on the totem pole. Kisses on the neck, collarbone, lips, abdomen, inner thighs…it was certainly a picture for the brunette, of whom found extreme difficulty in containing herself. The Doctor's beauty was at _least_ an eleven on a scale from one to ten, nobody could deny that. Sure, she was psychopathic, but what did that matter? _She'll be a fucking monster in the bedroom_ , Beca's lust overcame her thoughts, _God, she'd be so damn rough. Sexy minx like her, with a dripping wet pussy…ready for my tongue. The things I could do to her…Chloe makes everybody else scream, I think it's time to reverse those roles-Jesus, Mitchell! What on Earth are you becoming?! You're sex mad. For the last time, ginger-ninja's the_ enemy. _And as the enemy, it's my job to kill her…but, can I even do it? This is so difficult! It's like an oxymoron, I've fucking fallen for her, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…but then again, she's completely disgusting and inhuman, isn't she?. This is_ so _conflicting._

"Oh, Beca!" Chloe giggled from outside the room, her keys clinking against each other, "For being _such_ a good girl, I've decided to reward you. Trust me, you'll _love_ it," One by one, she unlocked the padlocks. Beca couldn't help but grin goofily, much like a bumbling idiot; she'd be seeing the stunning redheaded woman once more, and from the sounds of things Chloe was in a cheerful mood, "I'm providing you with the opportunity to dine with me, for lunch _and_ dinner. My chef cooks the most exquisite meals, and I think you thoroughly deserve it. You've been _very_ well behaved, munchkin. _Especially_ considering you're a CIA agent. I'm quite proud." She opened the door painfully slowly, striding inside with an air of exaggerated confidence.

"Thanks, Doctor," Beca smiled sincerely, remembering one of Chloe's desires; ' _never_ use her actual name unless she's instructed you to do so', "You, ehm…look nice, by the way. Morning gone how you'd wanted it to?" She did all she could to be as polite as possible, mostly in order to secure the older woman's stable emotional situation. It wasn't often that Chloe displayed almost affectionate actions.

"Yes, yes it did," Chloe nodded, her wide beam only broadening further, "To say the least, I'd taught somebody a valuable lesson. They won't be forgetting it anytime soon, I can guarantee it."

 _Valuable lesson…what 'valuable lesson' is she referring to?_ Beca knitted her eyebrows together in deep, intense concentration.

"Awh…you're just _adorable,_ munchkin." Chloe outstretched a hand and softly stroked Beca's cheek. Knocked out of her thoughts, Beca's eyes widened within seconds, staring up at the woman before her. The redhead's touch was gentle, tender and benevolent, Beca easing into it almost instantly. It made her reconsider all of the claims the CIA - and even Chloe herself - had made in terms of murder; was she really _that_ insane? Had she even killed Cynthia-Rose and Bumper, or was it a method in inflicting fear? What kind of mind game was Chloe playing? Deception? Manipulation? Or…was it _not_ a mind game in the slightest? "Don't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise."

 _Maybe she_ isn't _manipulating me like I'd thought. Maybe…she genuinely likes me. Fuck yes! I've scored myself a seriously beautiful chick here. If she reciprocates my feelings then…Jesus Christ, my brain'll fucking go berserk._

"I-I…I won't, Chlo-" Beca ceased her reply; she'd almost felt her heart stop and collapse down to the pit of her stomach, a rush of reluctance and dread wavering over her, "I-I mean 'Doctor'. Fuck, I'm _so_ sorry! I forgot!"

"That's okay," Chloe leant down and kissed Beca's temple; anybody else and they would've been gunned down on the spot, but the shorter woman was quite unique and special. Her life was worthy of being preserved, "I know you didn't mean it, sweetheart. We all make mistakes, don't we?" Surprisingly enough, she'd acted exceptionally lenient considering Beca had, mistakenly, broken one of the rules, "Besides, I like it when you call me 'Chloe'. It feels…more personable." She winked, whisking a single key out from her pocket, "Now, _just_ for dining I'm allowing you to roam free, seeing as though you've proven yourself; I _know_ for fact you can be trusted. I've never encountered somebody who's willingly accepted my orders, it's reasonably refreshing. Nonetheless, as you're _still_ a CIA agent, I can't allow you to be alone whilst you walk to the dining hall and back. You may consider a plan to escape, and _that's_ a risk I am unable to take. As a result, The Nurse will remain by your side at _all_ times upon travelling between both rooms. You will possess handcuffs, of which I will unlock once you arrive at the dining room. See, you intrigue me, Agent Beca Mitchell; you make me want to know more about you. And through dinners together, we'll be able to do it. I _knew_ we'd be fast friends."

What _was_ Beca going to do? This was a perfect opportunity to knock The Nurse out, steal a key for the handcuffs, unlock the handcuffs, kill The Doctor with 'the watch's' grenade-like explosion, free Jesse and escape the establishment together. It was one-hundred percent feasible. She _could_ do it, successfully accomplishing her assignment for the benefit of her country. _And_ Jesse, as annoying as he was. But she really, _really_ liked Chloe - in far more than just 'a friendly sense'. It wasn't as simple as this for the agent, being as though she'd _never_ felt this way about _any_ woman before; even _if_ this 'said person' had happened to be a psychopathic maniac.

Yet, The Doctor was blatantly flirting with Beca, so she couldn't of been _that_ insane. _Seriously, Mitchell…she's manipulating you! She doesn't 'like' you. She never did. As Jesse said, people like her…they're incapable of sympathy, empathy and love. It's a game she's playing, as much as I don't want to believe it is. Still…what if it isn't? I_ could _use her trust to my advantage - that's what Jesse would've done - though the guilt of abusing it will haunt me. God, I can't fucking kill this woman. She's pure evil, I hate her…but I love her._

Without further hesitation, Chloe unclipped the handcuffs from the dentist chair, still keeping them secure around Beca's wrists. True to her word, the redhead unlocked the 'foot' cuffs, enabling Beca to walk around. Beca twisted her ankles in every direction possible, relieved that she was able to shift her feet around following three days of them being contained in a specific position. She took a peek down at her feet, moving them about in order to normalize the blood flow. Standard black, ankle boots had still remained intact, present since the beginning of the mission. _Wait. Wait a second,_ Beca's eyes practically bulged put of their sockets, shocked by the sudden realization. Her boots possessed a _knife._ A knife that shoots _poison_ into the wound it creates, killing the casualty almost instantly.

 _If this were anybody else, they would've killed her. But…but I can't. I just fucking can't. Okay, Mitchell…breathe in and forget about it. Forget about the knife. Forget about avenging Bumper and Cynthia-Rose, who were they to you anyway? Just colleagues, nothing more. Chloe - sweet, beautiful Chloe - is somebody_ more _than that. Even more than Dad, Fat Amy, Stacie, Benji, Luke_ and _Jesse. I can't fucking explain it, even to myself. But I know, in my heart, that it's there. And it isn't going away anytime soon._

* * *

Aubrey remained in the corner of Jesse's room, tears streaming down her cheeks like a rapid, illuminous waterfall. The guilt was too much to bare; _she'd_ allowed the innocent, incredibly foolish man to get beat up. It was her own fault, nobody else's. What had she become? Was she as bad as Chloe for not intervening, instead deciding to cower away and watch it commence before her? Jesse appeared dazed, lost and vulnerable, still reeling from the horrific attack. The blood had dried up, scabs forming over gashes and claw-marks on his forehead. His hair was wild, the hair gel he'd used making the normally smooth, clean tufts greasy and unpleasant. Two large, dark circles had formed around his eyes, looking much like a panda bear's mask.

"I-I'm so…sorry…" Aubrey whimpered, hesitantly walking towards the agent, "I could've…no, I _should've_ put a stop to it. N-Normally I keep Chloe under control, I was just too scared to do anything about it this time. She'd…she'd think I was on your side, Jesse. And she would've killed me. I know, I-I'm selfish for putting my own needs before yours. But…please, _please_ try to understand-"

"Hey, Aubrey…I get it," Jesse croaked out, achy and weak. He was straining and struggling to convey his words, but he'd just about managed to do it,"And you're _not_ selfish. You're far from it. Don't…don't worry about it, yeah? I'll just listen to Chloe in future, as much as I _really_ don't want to. And then I'll just…" He trailed off, not wanting to reveal the 'escape plan' he'd been plotting in his mind since Tuesday afternoon, "Never mind."

The blonde knelt down beside Jesse, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. She smiled sadly, taking into account of the many bruises and cuts dotted across his face, "I'll get you some medicine to treat the wounds, Chloe's got a whole cupboard stocked with antidotes."

"Thanks…I appreciate it. You don't have to do this, though…acting all nice and shit-"

"Hush," Aubrey placed a single finger over Jesse's busted lip, "I _want_ to, okay? I _want_ to help you. Chloe's seriously hurt you, and for what exactly? Because you'd refused a few insignificant commands? Obviously so, but it hasn't accomplished anything. She just does it as a sick, twisted sort of 'sport'. Believe me, I've experienced it first hand…well, not _me,_ but some people…quite close and dearest to me. And I'm pretty sure she's doing it to Beca, too," Jesse's eyes widened at the sudden realization; Aubrey took this as her cue to continue, " _B_ _ut_ I haven't seen her much, so I wouldn't really know myself."

"Right…" Jesse nodded unhurriedly, "Thanks, for…ehm, telling me this. But I have to know _one_ thing; why _are_ you helping me when you're working for my agency's enemy? If anything, you're the CIA's enemy too, so why help me?"

"Because…because," Aubrey's lower lip began to tremble, fresh tears forming in her deep, green orbs, " _I_ was once in your position."


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: Long chapter guys, I think it's the longest one I've done so far. Also, shitty long backstory alert, tell me if you guys think it's good but I feel like it's a bit…weird. I don't know why, but I think it does. I'm proud of it, but still. Oh well. There isn't much Bechloe interaction in this chapter, it's more Jaubrey-orientated. However, in the next chapter it'll be almost completely Bechloe.**

 **Nonetheless, I'm glad everyone's enjoying it and I'm so, _so_ thankful for all the follows, favorites and reviews; they mean more then you'll ever know, believe me. There's a lot of undiscovered mysteries in this story with a lot of the characters, so don't think it's over any time soon! Only, I'll be back at school in a couple of weeks, so updates will be less frequent. I'm trying to do as much as possible within the summer holidays, so I apologize if the chapters seem a little rushed. Anyhow, enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

" _You_ …were in the same position as _me_?" Jesse repeated. Aubrey nodded, darting her tearful eyes towards the cold, hard, marble flooring, "W-What? I mean…you're Chloe's _assistant_ , her right-hand woman. I'm sorry, but…I don't understand. I don't know if it's the injuries affecting me, but I'm…I'm really, _really_ confused."

"Then allow me to explain," Aubrey sniffled immensely, taking a large gulp of the lump forming in the back of her throat, "I don't know why I'm telling you of all people this, but I've never got it off my chest before; I think it's about time I did," Jesse blinked, a blank expression etched upon his features. Aubrey exhaled deeply, before continuing, "Okay…I was a senior at college, aged twenty…I'd barely started the year, continuing my final year in the three-year course in the law field. As a side option, I opted to study medics and took an interest in it; that's when I met _her_. Chloe was also a senior, taking identical subjects to myself apart from law. I hadn't known her in freshman year, you see. But, instead of taking law, she'd taken biology. We were lab partners throughout the whole year, Chloe willingly sitting next to me in class and during lectures. We'd even ended up becoming roommates down at the dormitories. At the time I hadn't thought anything of it; she was nice, polite and smart. Everything you'd expect in a good friend."

"So…what happened?" Jesse questioned, curious and itching to uncover more; maybe he'd use Aubrey's past with Chloe against the redhead once he'd managed to escape.

Aubrey's mood darkened significantly. She took a pause, another deep breath, and continued, "We were at a graduation college party, two months following our finals. I'd graduated at the time, so had Chloe. It was hosted by one of the popular, good-looking guys on the Football team. He wasn't a dick, though. He wasn't like the others. Tom, he…he was charming, friendly, goofy and _totally_ quirky. Because I hadn't seen some of my friends in South Carolina since August, I asked Tom if it was okay to invite them. Surprisingly, he was fine with it, even encouraging me to go ahead with it. But Chloe…once Chloe found out, she fell into a jealous rage. She didn't like the fact that I had other friends apart from her, _especially_ ones she'd never met. And she was _so_ jealous of Tom, I think she thought I'd fallen for him or something. It was _so_ scary, Jesse. Scarier than anything I'd _ever_ witnessed before. Chloe tore up all my text books, flushed my phone down the toilet, rigged my shower with sewage water, smashed my…head against the wall. I was like her 'play toy' whenever she was frustrated, stressed or just plain bored. And she didn't stop there, either."

"One time, she'd even gone to the extent of publicly insulting me. She'd stolen a megaphone from one of cheerleaders and shouted all kinds of abuse, all across campus. Even personal secrets I'd shared with her; she was my best friend, and I thought I could trust her. She'd _promised_ me not to say a word, and yet she still did. I was too scared to do anything about it, to confide in anybody _and_ to stick up to her. I couldn't understand why she was so jealous that I'd had other people. Sure, everybody gets a little envious of somebody else, but Chloe's was off the Richter scale. _Literally_. Weeks then passed of this torment, gradually leading up to the party. She'd kick my ribs in, scream in my face and slap me. _Hard._ Every. Fucking. Day. I couldn't take it anymore, I confided in Tom and a few of his jock friends on the day of the party. Tom didn't take it lightly. He'd headed to my dorm, Chloe was back there studying. And…he beat her to a pulp, being the _far_ stronger one. Chloe was black and blue by the time Tom had finished with her, not even considering the 'gentleman's word of bullshit in terms of a treatment of women'. But she deserved it. Tom wasn't my boyfriend, but he _was_ my saviour…until the night of the party."

Jesse stayed silent. Aubrey took this as her cue to resume telling her story, "My childhood friends from South Carolina had flown in hours before. We'd met up at the airport and I'd drove them down to the college campus. The exterior and interior of the Football players' common room was decorated beautifully; gleaming, bright neon lights were hung up on the roof, drain pipes, almost anywhere you could imagine. Tom and his teammates stood at the entrance, greeting those they'd invited at the front door. We'd entered the house, Tom introducing himself to my friends. I privately thanked Tom, for what he'd done earlier on. I knew he'd beat up Chloe, but I didn't know how badly. Not thinking much of it at the time, I headed inside and - for once in many months - decided to enjoy myself. Everybody drank, laughed and danced. It lasted until two o'clock in the morning, most either too drunk to function or had passed out from the alcohol they'd consumed. I was the most sober of the two-hundred people, a little tipsy but still remaining conscious. Me and Tom were alone, talking in the bathroom. He too was a bit drunk, swaying around and stumbling over his feet. _Only_ by accident had we kissed, he'd fallen over himself and latched his lips on mine. I kissed back…but I didn't like it; I could smell alcohol on his breath. It wasn't a pleasant experience, Jesse. But…what'd happened seconds after shook me to the core."

"We heard a gunshot outside, immediately pulling apart. Screaming followed seconds later. The bathroom door was kicked down, revealing a horrifically bruised, beaten Chloe. She'd held a gun, God knows how she'd received a gun license considering her emotional stability. In a way I felt bad for how Tom had left her, but I was too scared and panicked to think straight at the time. Tom backed down into the bathtub, shaking in fear. He couldn't defend himself this time. All Chloe did was laugh; she'd laugh until she ran out of air to breathe. Her manic laughing still haunts me today. And then…then she'd shot Tom right t-through his…h-head. I don't know why, even now I don't; I've never built up the courage to discuss the incident with her…anyway, I-I screamed and tried to run away, but Tom's body collapsed on top of me. I fell back and smacked my head against the toilet seat, I must've been knocked out cold for a good couple of days. I'm not one-hundred percent sure what happened after that, apart from how three out of my five friends were gunned dead in broad moonlight. And I couldn't do anything about it."

Jesse was about to utter some words of comfort, but Aubrey was _far_ from finished, "I woke up in the hospital, apparently I'd been in a week-long coma, regaining awareness several days following the incident. My memory was hazed and fuzzy, though the loud 'bang' of the gun ricocheting through my mind. My parents were there, holding my hands the entire time. Police waited until I was completely aware; they entered the room and bombarded me with questions. Questions about the murder, questions about the murderer, I can't exactly remember. I broke down in tears reflecting back on the demise of Tom and my friends, Tom's dead, bleeding body collapsing on top of my own. God, I fucking _hated_ Chloe. I wanted to kill her with my bare hands! She killed four of the people I loved just because I wouldn't dedicate my time solely to her. When I was released from hospital, the funerals took place a week later. I vowed on their graves I'd avenge them, that the police would capture Chloe. Unfortunately…they never did."

"She completely disappeared without a trace, somehow managing to leave zero trace of her fingerprints. The whole thing screwed me up badly; I developed Post-traumatic stress disorder, constantly replaying Tom's death in my mind. I wanted to make Chloe suffer, I just wanted to fucking kill her for what she'd done. My mom became stressed out from my illness and became unwell herself, she's still being looked after in hospital today. Now she'd brought family into it, that only fuelled my drive for revenge. When I was mentally stable enough to roam the streets on my own, I decided to take action. I'd remembered Chloe was going to move back to Cleveland following her graduation, it's where her family's from. I stayed in a mental hospital in Boston, so it _was_ a little far considering I wasn't able to drive properly. But I made the effort. My hatred for Chloe only grew as I drove across each state, my determination to avenge those dearest overpowering any sense of judgement I'd had. I saw her almost instantly, wandering around the streets as if she'd done nothing wrong. I decided to park in a nearby turning and stalk her. She'd wandered into an old, abandoned house after unlocking the doors. I followed her trail, keep a kitchen knife pressed against my hoodie. Before I was able to ring the doorbell, Chloe opened the door and practically dragged me inside."

"She knew I'd been following her, she'd expected me at one point or another. Everything I'd built up over the previous months had long dispersed, my anger replaced by fear; I was a coward, Jesse. I still am. I caved in, loosing my mind. I got down on my knees and begged, not knowing myself what the fuck I was doing. Here I was, pretending to myself that I'd actually built the courage to face her…let alone kill her. Chloe laughed long and hard, grabbing a fist full of my hair. She's a lot stronger than me, I'll give her credit for that. She'd managed to steal the knife out of my hoodie, having developed the 'slight of hand' skill that actual doctors often had. Pressing the razor-sharp blade against my neck, she said, 'It's all your fault, Posen. All I wanted was a friend. I thought _you_ were a friend, until you'd ditched me for those pathetic popular kids.' I told her that wasn't the truth in the slightest, though I'd instantly regretted it; she threw me against the floor with such an incredible, immense power, successfully shooting a tranquilizer dart in my neck."

"Yes, I know. It's very much what herself and Lily had done to you. She's had the same old tricks up her sleeve these past eight years. That's how long I've worked for her. But it was forced upon me, I didn't have a choice. She…she'd beat me up on a daily basis because I refused to listen to her. I wanted to go home, to pretend she'd never existed, to be in the waiting arms of my father. But I didn't. Eventually, after months of beatings, I gave in to what Chloe wanted; to be her sick, little sidekick. That's all she wanted, to work by my side. Apparently she'd intended on that since the moment we'd met in the lab, thinking I'd be a promising assistant. And I've done it ever since. I haven't looked back on my previous life, it hardly affects me now. You could say, in a way, being in Chloe's company for so long has made _me_ less considering and compassionate. And it's true. My dead friends? Long forgotten. Chloe manipulated me, using money as a significant tactic. I've always being materialistic, Jesse; I _loved_ getting new gadgets each Christmas, never being satisfied with what I had. And Chloe…well, Chloe was offering me money beyond those wealthiest on the cover of Forbes magazine. I've been incredibly sucked into it all over the years, it's consumed me. I've never looked back on my past with Chloe and what she's done, I'm too much of a pussy to do that. The PTSD's still there, I get occasional panic attacks from time to time, but it's hardly anything severe. See, I _can't_ face up to what's happened, Jesse. It's painful. _That's_ why my attacks aren't that bad. But as far as I'm concerned now, I'm Chloe's assistant; I'm no longer Aubrey Posen. I'm The Nurse."

* * *

"So, how's the food? Exquisite, isn't it?" Chloe forked her spaghetti bolognese, taking immense care when consuming the long, thin pasta pieces. She hadn't wished for any tomato sauce to remain around her mouth. She grinned at the tiny agent in mild amusement, watching the brunette struggling to twirl it around her own fork, "Beca, sweetheart; shove it deep into the spaghetti and spin it around, the spaghetti should coil up on the fork."

"Oh, right," Beca did as Chloe suggested, "Hey, it works!" Pleased with herself, she shoved the fork full of spaghetti into her mouth. As she chewed aloud, she emitted a hum of grave satisfaction, "It really _is_ exquisite, Doc. Honestly, your cook's amazing." As Chloe was informed by Donald that 'Aubrey was preoccupied with Swanson', she herself had decided to walk Beca to the dining area. And Beca _very_ much enjoyed it. She'd become a little sweaty from being just millimetres away from Chloe's plump, large cleavage.

"Doc?" Chloe repeated, sipping her glass of white wine. She giggled and kept the rim of the glass close to her lips, a little of the sparkling pink lip gloss sticking to the outside. Beca shrugged, grinning lopsidedly, "Awh, my muchkin. You're such a goofball." The redhead blew Beca a kiss and winked, smirking provocatively.

Beca blushed wildly and fiddled with the neck of her top, bunching up the slightly damp material, "T-Thanks?" It was more of a statement than a question, although the brunette had made it sound as though she needed some reassurance.

"You're welcome, munchkin," Chloe winked once more, "I think we should spend more time together, you're quite…different from anybody else I've encountered, Beca. You're a CIA agent who's sensible, resourceful _and_ knows how to abide by the rules. It's impressive. Not to mention your…quirkiness and originality, I like that. I like that a lot. Three days ago, I predicted we'd be _fast_ friends. And I was right. Do _you_ consider us as friends?" She grinned hopefully, seeming as though she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Yeah, I do," Beca smiled softly, her thoughts clouded by the dirty, naughty things she could do to Chloe, "I _really_ do."


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: Bit of a short chapter guys, sorry about that. I couldn't think of what else to do here. I've been making some room for Bechloe moments in this one. Next chapter'll be a lot longer, this one's focusing on Beca and Chloe's gradually developing friendship. We'll see it blossom next chapter, for now we've got a couple of flirty situations. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

Even days following Aubrey's shocking, horrendous backstory of her young adulthood, Jesse remained unable to process the information he'd discovered. He had many, _many_ questions about it, and was slightly irritated by the blonde's cowardice. Aubrey had - at one point in time - possessed the power to do what she'd wished; to avenge her closest friends and family. To kill Chloe Beale. She could've killed Chloe on that fateful day, when she'd managed to build up a little courage to face the redheaded woman in a distant city. But Aubrey's spinelessness irked the agent. If it were him, he would've killed Chloe the second they'd encountered once again. She _had_ to stick up for herself instead of caving in, reluctantly assisting The Doctor in her dastardly, unknown plans. Aubrey should've killed Chloe, no matter how one looked at the situation; it would have saved the lives of many others.

And yet, _was_ she that reluctant when money was involved? Had she truly cared about Jesse, or was it just a plot for him to sympathize with her? Did Jesse even care about Aubrey and what had happened to her? He didn't know. Aubrey had _seemed_ genuine during her explanation, her voice cracking and hesitant when she'd reached particularly gruesome parts.

"Swanson, pay attention," Chloe sneered, grabbing a fist full of Jesse's unruly hair. Jesse was knocked out of his thoughts in an instant, his heart rate raising; he hadn't _dared_ to annoy the enemy since his 'punch up' session, being on his best behaviour without entirely respecting Chloe, "Fucking idiot! Do you know what I was talking about?!" Jesse didn't respond, staring with glazed eyes into Chloe's crazed, unbalanced ones, "SERIOUSLY?!" She striked him across his face with her stethoscope, "YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT, SWANSON!" Another strike, "PAY ATTENTION TO ME, I AM THE RULER OF HUMANITY!" Another strike, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING TO YOU?! I AM THE SUPREME LEADER OF ALL!" And another strike, this time _far_ harder and aggressive than the previous smacks, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?! TELL ME, DO YOU?!"

"I-I…I understand, Doctor…" Was all Jesse managed to utter out, his entire body weakend and numb.

"GOOD!"

* * *

Beca sat in the dining room, slurping some chicken soup under Lilly's watchful eye. Chloe had mentioned 'she'd had some business to deal with', in which Beca couldn't entirely understand. What 'business' was _more_ important then them spending time together? Chloe had made it obvious she enjoyed the smaller agent's company, willingly entering a whole new level of friendliness; she'd give Beca Eskimo kisses before the brunette's 'bed-time', carefully tucking her under a warm, fluffy blanket. Occasionally, she'd even sing a gentle 'good night', and it shocked Beca to hear how talented the redhead really was. 'Titanium' was one of Chloe's favorites, as it was Beca's, and the twosome infrequently dueted during late hours.

 _"You shout it out,_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say,_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much,_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet,_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up,_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_  
 _Fire away, fire away,_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim,_  
 _Fire away, fire away,_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall,_  
 _I am titanium,_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall,_  
 _I am titanium…"_

It was _their_ song; Beca knew it was.

Her beautiful, soft, melodic singing voice was music to Beca's ears. It still replayed in her head from time to time. Apparently, Chloe had sang for a hobby in her 'special school' when she was a young child, entertaining all the other 'special children'. She was a little surprised to hear that Beca hadn't taken singing lessons in her entire life, being more of a 'down and dirty' tomboy than anything else.

"Hi, Beca!" Chloe greeted cheerfully, swaying into the room, "I'm sorry, I was slightly longer than expected. But, I'm here now," She pulled out her chair and sat down, her wide, pearly-white grin remaining, "Lilly, you're unneeded, guard the corridors for me." She winked at the Chinese woman, of whom bowed respectfully and exited the room without a say in the matter. She couldn't, even if she wished to.

"This dinner's good," Beca stated truthfully, "Nice flavours, good kick of chilli at the back of the throat. You eat nice food, healthy too. I guess that's what makes you so gorgeous." She added with a flirtatious wink, earning an adorable giggle from the older woman.

"Aw, munchkin," Chloe bit down on her lip, "You're not so bad yourself. You're really cute, I could just snuggle you like an oversized teddy bear."

 _What is this damn ginger doing to me?_

* * *

As psycopathic and mentally unstable as Chloe was, she understood that everybody else felt emotion; Beca included. In fact, Beca could be extremely emotinal, the complete opposite of how Chloe acted. She couldn't empathize, sympathize _or_ consider the consequences her erratic, volatile actions had. It was practically impossible for her. Her brain didn't work in that way, she'd been aware of that when studying for her first-class honours degree in college. 'Psychotic Tendencies' was the title of that particular lecture, one in which caused Chloe to recognise her own 'unusual habits'; mostly taking pleasure in the suffering of others ( _especially_ if she'd be getting what she wanted as a result) and feeling little to no remorse when doing it.

If anybody she'd cherished questioned her, she would be more than happy to admit the truth; 'Yes, I am a psychopath, and yes, I am aware of it' would be the common reply. Her father had asked it, her sixth-grade crush had asked it, even Aubrey had asked it once when she'd built up a little courage. And now it was Beca's turn.

The two were sat on Chloe's couch following their hearty, nutritional dinner, Beca's handcuffs remaining secure around her wrists. The Doctor couldn't entirely trust Beca, she'd known her less than a fortnight. There was _still_ the chance of the small agent trying to gain her companionship, gradually building it up, before capturing or killing her. Bumper had done it, after all. And he'd almost succeeded if it wasn't for Chloe's immense, enriched intelligence managing to recognise the 'silly little man's' nervous body-language.

"So, ehm…" Beca coughed, catching Chloe's full attention. She studied the older woman's facial features with great care; from Chloe's slightly plump, pursed lips to a tiny, forgotten scar which graced her right cheek, Beca managed to mark each and every detail within a couple of seconds, "When did you…y'know, work it out?"

"Work out that I had Psychopathic Personality Disorder?" Chloe wondered, cocking an eyebrow. Beca nodded slowly and hesitantly, confirming her response, "When I was eighteen, I'd recently started college. I was studying a topic related to various mental illnesses, one of the subheadings being 'Psychotic Tendencies'. My mother often said I was an…unusual child, let's say; I enjoyed hitting other children in the 'special' kindergarten I'd attended, mercilessly torturing a boy who'd mocked my hair colour. My grandmother passed away when I was eleven, everybody else I'd known was in hysterics over her death; but _not_ me, I wasn't too perturbed by it in the slightest. I didn't understand why I felt that way, not having a care in the world whilst my family broke down and grieved for months upon end. Neither did my parents, for that matter. They never questioned me, considering that everybody showed grief in their own way. So, they'd left it at that. But…during my study of 'Psychotic Tendencies', I realized I possessed _all_ the traits in which marks psychopathy. I've accepted it now, it's a part of who I am. Can _you_ accept it, Beca?" She shifted a little closer, taking Beca's hand in her own.

 _Fuck yes I can! I thought all psychopaths were creepy, crazy-looking freaks with purple eyes and zero teeth. Why was I ever scared of this beauty? Chloe's fucking gorgeous, she's the whole package; stunning face and banging body. Who wouldn't want_ that _in a woman? Okay, so she kidnapped me and Jesse, she killed Bumper and Cynthia-Rose, but who cares?! I hated Bumper, I barely knew Cynthia-Rose, and Jesse's just a clingy prick who's been lusting after me for years._ _Chloe isn't as evil as everyone makes her out to be, she's no Schizophrenic and she_ certainly _ain't obsessed with needles. Sewing peoples' mouths shut? Electrocuting them with defibrillators? What a load of balls. She didn't kill_ me _after threatening she would, surely she ain't_ that _awful. The CIA have it all wrong, Bumper had it all wrong. Maybe…she just needs somebody to love. Yeah, maybe._

"Yeah, sure, of course I can," Beca smiled warmly, taking Chloe's hand to place a tender kiss atop of it. Chloe giggled, her hand quickly retreating. The redhead's giggles made Beca's stomach flutter, "You've done nothing to hurt me, apart from that odd slap the day we'd met. But hey, I deserve a good slap once in awhile. I can be a _real_ smartass when I want."

"Oh, tell me 'great-and-powerful smartass'," Chloe smirked smugly, "What does it mean to be self-actualized?"

"Dude, I don't know science! All I know is everybody's got a brain, lung and ass. _You're_ the one with the degree, _not_ me!" Beca burst out laughing, "What _does_ it mean, anyway, 'great-and powerful smartass'?" She fired back, earning a light chuckle from the redhead.

"Well, elf-actualization is a continuous process of realizing a human's very own, very unique potential," Chloe explained, her smirk only broadening. Beca rolled her eyes playfully, muttering 'damn showoff', "The theory proposes the famous hierarchy of needs to show that self-actualization sits at the top of all of our motivations. Is there anything else you'd like to know about the neurological system? Perhaps the biological system? Or the-"

Beca snickered, leaning forward to press a kiss against Chloe's cheek, successfully silencing her, "I think I'm good, Cho. I think I'm good."


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: Again, another pretty short chapter! Seems a rushed, I know. Sorry about that guys, I'm finding a little trouble extending them. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer, putting in more Bechloe moments and a twist that'll _finally_ speed the story up. But believe me, this chapter's 'totes' worth it (as Chloe would say)! I can reassure you, you'll like it for…certain reasons, read to find out!**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself, Beca," Chloe grinned excitedly, almost hopping out of her chair. She'd been incredibly persistent that following morning, constantly edging Beca on to 'spill' a little irrelevant information about herself. Beca, being unable to resist the beautiful redheaded woman's incredible charisma and charm, had eventually given in to Chloe's pleas. The brunette was _literally_ putty in Chloe's hands, "You've always conveyed yourself as a dark, mysterious individual. Walls surround your interior, creating a false exterior about yourself. For sure, you're certainly _not_ the horrid agent I thought you'd be, wanting to kill me at every potential opportunity. I _do_ like that about you, Beca, but I'd like to know _more_."

Beca didn't know why, nor did she know how, but Chloe was changing her in ways she couldn't explain. A top CIA agent falling for the enemy, the world's 'most wanted psychopath'? It was unheard of for sure, Beca could acknowledge that upfront. But the love for Chloe was lingering, and it'd only grown with every brief, bodily contact and suggestive glances exchanged. The redhead had barely displayed any signs of psychopathy during the times they'd shared together, only providing a single slap during Beca's first day in captivity.

"Okay, okay," Beca laughed, staring straight into Chloe's anticipating eyes, "I'll tell you. I'm twenty-three, birthday's on the fourth of November. My dad's called Warren, mom's called Anne. They got divorced when I was eleven, it was pretty messy and I'd prefer not to talk about it. My full name's Rebecca, but _please,_ for the love of God, _don't_ call me that. I'm an only child, so I like a _lot_ of personal space. I, ehm…I was brought up in San Diego, went to school there. Elementary, middle and high, barely managed to scrape a passing grade in most of my finals. You _could_ say I was dunce," This earned a giggle from the redhead, "When I was eighteen, I started college in New York, I was a Math major. Got an upper second-class degree three years later. And, ehm…well, that's me, your turn. That's…if you want to-"

" _I'm_ an only child too!" Chloe exclaimed, taking Beca's hands in her own. Beca's infatuated, distant gaze only remained, her lips tugging at the corners of her mouth, "I'm twenty-nine, thirty in two months. My birthday's the twelfth of December. I lived in San Francisco up until I was eighteen. God, it was _such_ a beautiful town…I do miss it. I already mentioned my first-class honours degree once before, I obtained it at a university in Georgia. Me and The Nurse ironically shared a dormitory, we've been good friends for many years. I've always had a passion for science, ever since I was four. Science is like my calling, I _adore_ it. Chemical formulas, advanced medicines, educating myself on the biological and neurological systems. It's fascinating. In fact…would you like one I've been working on?" The entire time during her revelation, Chloe's grin never left her face. A familiar twinkle was in her eye, one of which Beca could detect in an instant. The woman had displayed this form of expression beforehand, but Beca couldn't entirely remember when.

"Sure, if you want," Beca shrugged, laying back in the dentist's chair, "I'll be here."

"I _know_ you will, Beca. I _know_ you will." Chloe chuckled darkly, her smile morphing into a wicked, toothy smirk.

"H-Huh…?" Beca was completely taken aback by Chloe's sudden change in emotion, "Chlo, I-"

" _Don't_ call me 'Chlo'!" The Doctor snapped, grappling onto Beca's wrists. Beca's eyes widened at the sight before her, unsure of what to do, say or think; frozen to the spot, all she _could_ do was whimper, shake and shudder out of shock and fear, "I'm fact, _don't_ call me Chloe either! I thought I'd warned you during our first encounter to obey me at _all_ times! I'm disappointed, _Rebecca_ ," Beca cringed at the use of her full name, though didn't dare to speak up, " _Very_ disappointed, indeed. Fascinating information you've told me about yourself, 'messy divorces' and whatnot. It's a shame I was brought up well, at least _my_ parents _loved_ me." She cruelly mocked, laughing cold-heartedly.

"W-What's…what's got into you all of a sudden…?" Beca's prior-mission nerves had truly returned, managing to shut down her entire 'brave persona' she'd built up once again. The horrid comments referring to her parents hadn't helped, either, "One second ago, we-"

"Things change, don't they _Rebecca_?"

 _Oh fuck. What have I fucking done? What have I done?! Why's she being like this?! Oh, wait…I forgot, she's a fucking whack-job!_

"Don't you have the brain capacity to think of an eloquent response?" Chloe spat, her grip on Beca's wrists tightening. Beca hissed, the shooting pain only escalating, "Oh, I forgot; you're dense, you're thick, that skull of yours is clearly hollow. Born _without_ a brain, I see. I can't believe you _actually_ considered us as 'friends'. _Me_ and _you_? 'Friends'?" She said with pure disgust, "You must be fucking joking, I'd _never_ befriend somebody like _you_ ," She released Beca's wrists, bright red fingerprints remaining on the skin where she'd squeezed it forcefully. Her smirk only broadened by Beca's vast shaking and shuddering, "I should show you what I've got in store, Agent Mitchell. I can reassure you, you'll _love_ it." She picked up the sleekest, thinnest syringe laid out on the desktop, its main body containing a turquoise-coloured solution.

"W-What…is that?" Beca whimpered, tears stinging her cheeks. The salty, liquid drops mixed in with her sweat, her hands clammy and her clothes damp.

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetheart. Say 'goodnight'!" She howled savagely, a murderous, malicious gleam in her darkened orbs.

Beca gulped, her teeth chattering in apprehension, "P-Please…please, _p_ _lease_ don't do this…" Was this her last shot at redemption for something she hadn't even done? Beca was a complete wreck, both physically and emotionally; a terrified, defenseless child could do much, _much_ more than her. She'd thought Chloe was different, she honestly had; had this all been a sick, twisted mind game to the villain?

"WHY _SHOULDN'T_ I?! WE'RE HAVING SO MUCH _FUN,_ REBECCA!"

"B-Because I-I…Chloe, I fucking lo-like you, okay-"

"I SAID _DON'T_ CALL ME 'CHLOE'!" Chloe snarled, silencing the brunette. A pool of saliva trickled down her chin, similar to that of a baby or toddler. Much like a dangerous, hostile animal, her mouth had began to foam, optics rolling to the back of her head.

"I _LOVE_ YOU, OKAY?!"

Chloe suspended her actions, the thin syringe inches away from Beca's neck. Beca's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, refusing to look whatsoever. She'd tried to force an injection into her body. _This_ wasn't the Chloe Beale she'd come to know over the past two weeks. Whether it'd kill or not, Beca hadn't known. She didn't _wish_ to know, for that matter.

" _You_ …love _me_?"

"More than life itself…I love everything about you. You're fucking beautiful, I knew that from the second we'd met. Sure, you've got your bad qualities, such as…well, y'know, but everybody else does. Nobody's perfect, I can understand that. I'm not pefect, you're not perfect, _nobody_ is. I know deep, _deep_ down, that you're fond of me. I don't know if you're…capable of loving me back, but I _know_ that I love you. Your teasing's adorable, your clothes _seriously_ compliment that figure of yours," She took a quick peek at Chloe's plunging breasts and pert, toned ass to emphasize her point, "I love _everything_ you've got to offer. It scares me to think…to think that you wanted to shove that needle into me, especially after _everything_ we've been through together. Don't you…remember what you'd said?" Chloe was completely unresponsive, appearing aloof and stand-offish, "You'd said we'd become 'fast friends'. And you were right. We did. Chloe, I _love_ you. A-And if you don't love me back, that's okay, I get it; I'm the enemy, aren't I? I'm the enemy of you, you're the enemy of me…but I've never, _ever_ felt this way about _anyone_ before. S-So…if you want to kill me, resent me or knock me out cold with a tranquilizer dart, then you-"

Without any hesitation, Chloe latched her lips onto Beca's, dropping the syringe alarmist instantly. Beca heard the loud clatter of the syringe as it hit the ground, but was _far_ more preoccupied with Chloe's second shocking action of that hour; the brunette had wanted to kiss those plump, red lips since the day they'd met, practically craving the touch. And now, one of her 'imaginary day dreams' had came true. It was a composed, steady kiss, their lips moving together in perfect synchronisation. Beca's stomach was doing gymnastics; somersaults, backflips, cartwheels. It twisted and turned in knots, unable to comprehend with the rush of hormones and emotions cruising through Beca's body. Heat had spread to her cheeks, her heart rattling against her ribcage as it thumped loudly. Adding a final peck, Chloe moved away from Beca's lips.

 _So, let's get this straight; first of all, she's totally nice to me, pushes me to reveal very, very personal shit about myself that_ nobody _\- apart from Jesse and Stacie - knows. And_ then, _for_ no _reason whatsoever, she's the fucking lunatic I'd met on my first day here. Tries to stick damn needles into me! When I admit my feelings, she just calms the fuck down like_ nothing _happened and basically makes out with me without my consent. Not that I_ didn't _enjoy it, but still. And here was me thinking she wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be…have I been blinded by my love this entire time? My feelings for her are justified, she's fucking beautiful, but they make zero sense;_ _she makes creepy-ass rape faces at me, takes the piss out of my family_ and _attempts to jam a syringe with some kooky liquid into my neck…but, I_ still _fancy her. Maybe it's best I keep my guard up in future, Chloe's extremely unpredictable in her mood swings_ _. Trust me and my instincts to fall for a damn psychopath._

"Does _that_ answer your question 'oh great-and-powerful smartass'?"

"I…I…" Beca stammered over her words, Chloe's glittery lip gloss forming a ring surrounding her mouth, "I-I guess…I guess it does…but, C-Chloe…why did you, y'know…get mad before?" _Real smooth, Mitchell. Real fucking smooth._

"I told you before, Becs," Chloe's eerie smile returned, trailing her gloved finger down Beca's cheek. She lowered her voice to the absolute minimum, pressing her lips against the agent's ear, "I'm mentally insane."


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: Truth is guys, I've never watched Suicide Squad, so I can't really use the ideas you've came up with; nonetheless, I do appreciate the efforts you've all gone through, and perhaps somebody else will write a similar story. I _was_ going to see the film a couple of weeks ago, but I forgot 'legitimate' proof of ID (apparently, using your bus pass doesn't count as ID…waiting two hours whilst all your friends see the film isn't fun, I can tell you that straight, but at least I had more time to write up this story in the process!) even though I'm the correct age to see it. I'll probably wait until it airs on my TV box, it looks brilliant! I honestly know _nothing_ about DC comics, it's not really my cup of tea, so I wasn't aware Beca and Chloe's relationship is very similar to that of The Joker and Harley Quinn. I do, however, know that The Joker's a psychopath, much like Chloe, but I never based her character off him in the slightest. I've also created a plan of where I intend the story to go, and as much as Beca going insane with Chloe would be _awesome,_ it completely goes off the storyline I'd planned out. Sorry about that guys, I can see how much a lot of you wanted it.**

 **Oh, and ThatNutCracker and the Guest who both mentioned about us knowing Beca's thoughts but not Chloe's; thank you _so_ much! Honestly, you're a superstar! I'll be sure to include the suggestions on her thoughts, integrating them into this chapter. I was a little reluctant to delve into Chloe's mind because it doesn't work like a normal person's would, but now some are interested! I'll gladly do it! There'll be a _lot_ I'll focus on within Chloe's thoughts at the start!**

 **Thank you to Anne as well, that's a brilliant idea and I'll be focusing on it next chapter! I'm very appreciative of how much you're enjoying the story, I honestly didn't think anybody would like it at first. I love the idea of Beca having nightmares about Chloe torturing and killing her, it's never crossed me before, so thank you _so_ much! I really do appreciate it and it fits into the story perfectly, which is also an indirect excuse for it to lead to that future sex you'd suggested! Also, to reply to your question; Chloe _isn't_ schizophrenic, she's got Psychopathic Personality Disorder. So, much like a schizophrenic person, her moods can be _very_ volatile and erratic.**

 **Lexie, I absolutely adore the idea of Chloe having a daughter and that I'm unsure whether I'll be able to put it into the story as there'll be a lot going on already,** **but if I do a sequel then I'll definitely introduce a daughter. It'd be a good, main focus plotline for a sequel, so I thank you for that!**

 **Me (Guest), that's a seriously epic idea! Thank you so much, I bloody love it! I was unsure how to move on Beca and Jesse's side storyline, and I think your idea is fantastic! I'll be sure to use it in a couple of chapters time, in between the loving Bechloe moments, it'll move on the story and will serve as a very important conflict between Beca and Jesse as the climax of the story is slowly reached.**

 **I've successfully managed to overcome my writer's block (somewhat), so hopefully this chapter will make up for the fact that I didn't use anybody's ideas about Suicide Squad. Sorry this A/N is lengthy, I just needed to get these points across. Anyways, enough of my babbling and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Chloe was humming 'Titanium' to herself, working away in her laboratory. Liquids of various densities and colours flowed through her equipment, each dripping into separate test tubes. She completely was lost in her thoughts and daydreams, a skip in her step as she'd busied herself crafting and perfecting her serum.

 _The amygdala is a part of the brain that plays a key role in processing emotions, reconciling fear and anxiety; nicknamed the brain's CEO of emotion by my lecturer. The ventromedial prefrontal cortex is the part of the brain responsible for sentiments such as empathy and guilt. It's amusing, really. These areas of the brain in a psychopath, such as myself, don't operate in a 'normal way'. Beca thinks I'm a touchy-feely person, especially since we'd kissed, but that's not the case,_ she smirked, lowering her opaque goggles, _I_ don't _empathize, I_ don't _sympathize, I feel nothing…and I certainly_ don't _love. She loves me? Great, congratulations, good for her! Let's throw a party to celebrate! At least she has taste and doesn't date that pathetic buffoon…oh, what's his name? Swanson! That's it. We kissed, it was nice, she appeared to be a bumbling mess following it. Well done, she loves me, she's developed feelings, my fault for being so charismatic and charming; it's_ such _a shame I don't share those feelings that she possesses. I feel darkness, emptiness, brain-death._ Not _love. Love is a complex word to me, I only experience an absolute minimum amount of it. She's just a little pawn in my plot, an idiotic Hobbit who obviously doesn't understand somebody like me. It's brilliant, using her to my advantage; if she truly loved me, she'd do anything for me; she'd kill Swanson, and every other CIA agent, on my behalf._ Her wicked, sadistic smile crossed her features, pouring some of the _Excessum Medicina_ into a glass test tube.

 _The woman's fairly capable of doing so, she was armed when I'd captured her. Being a field agent would mean she had the advanced ability to use this sophisticated weaponry. Perfect,_ tittering silently, Chloe greedily rubbed her glove-covered hands together, causing loud, squeaking noises and friction between the plastic surfaces, _Oh, Beca. Sweet, sweet little munckin. What an imbecile you are. You're adorable, I can understand that; I can_ also _understand how you feel about me, despite myself not experiencing these emotions first-hand. Am I capable of love? No, of course not. Psychopaths don't love, it's in our nature. But…am I capable of love for_ you, _Beca? I am unsure, but I know for certain that you intrigue me; you…make me curious, your aura draws me in. I genuinely like you, and…after I use you, we can take over the world together. We'll cause a mass genocide ten times worse than Adolf Hitler's, murdering millions simultaneously. Ooh, it'll be fun; we'll rule humanity side-by-side, along with Aubrey, Lilly and my other faithful minions. You'll be my third-in-command. Yes, it's perfect; it was meant to be. I know it was._

"Doctor?" Aubrey tapped her knuckles against the door. Chloe spun around on her heels, raising an eyebrow at her assistant, "Oh, good. You're not busy. I thought I'd tell you…about Agent Jesse Swanson," As the blonde's face softened at the mention of her companion, Chloe's had hardened. Her nose wrinkled up, eyes narrowing into slits, "I know, I know. You don't like him, he's disobeyed you too many times to count. But…underneath that tough, stubborn exterior is an intelligent, sophisticated man. He'd be good…for us. And Beca, too. We'd have to build up a trust with them, to ensure they wouldn't attack us; after all, they're still the enemies, you'd captured them solely to kill them. But…they're useful, Doctor."

"Swanson's easily disposable, I'll rid of him whenever we've accomplished our goals," Chloe shrugged, Aubrey shuddering at her leader's chilling remarks; _another_ brutal murder was on the redhead's 'bucket list of deaths', "Beca, on the other hand, isn't one I'll be dropping as rapidly. You're aware I've taken a shine to her, Nurse. We've even kissed, fourty-eight hours ago I'd planted my lips on her own."

Aubrey was shocked to hear about the 'secret activities' occurring between Chloe and 'the enemy', although hadn't displayed her surprised reaction; she herself couldn't exactly talk, considering the deepest, darkest points of her life that she'd shared with Jesse. He was somebody she could confide in, somebody she could empathize with over the torture he'd been through, "But I thought you don't lov-"

"I don't, I'm incapable," Chloe interrupted, "But _she_ does. There was this whole…speech on the reasoning behind her love, so I settled on the decision to kiss her. It wasn't anything intense or overly sexual, I didn't feel anything whilst we'd done it. Beca seemingly did, she was…quite a stammering, sweating mess. That could potentially be related to my previous attempts of killing her, threatening to inject the _Excessum Medicina_ in her neck. I'm unsure as to why I lashed out, Nurse. Beca isn't like the others, they're all out to kill me. Bumper, Cynthia-Rose…they wanted me dead. But Beca was sent on an identical mission to those of her colleagues, she's followed her heart and not her mind. I can't say I know what love feels like or what it drives people to do, yet that tiny agent's actions may have shown me. It's a _very_ powerful thing."

"It is, Doctor," Aubrey nodded her head in agreement, "It is."

* * *

"Nobody's heard from Beca or Jesse in over a fortnight," Benji handed a wrench to Stacie, of whom silently thanked him and continued to work on the clockwork of her latest gadget. They were stood in the gadgets room, closely watched by Luke from a distance, "I'm worried, Stace. They would've got back to headquarters by now, telling us whether they've managed to kill The Doctor or not. Oh, God…what if they're…what if they're d-dead? Oh, no. No, no, no, _no_ …it _can't_ be, they were _so_ well prepared-"

"They're _not_ dead, Applebaum," Stacie handed the young intern a pocket-sized GPS, "I placed two tracking signals near their heartbeats. There's two glowing red dots on the screen just…here," She pointed to the the coloured specs, each of which were mere millimetres apart, "As long as they're glowing, Beca and Jesse are alive. There's a warning signal built into 'the watch', sending out an immediate sign to this GPS that something's wrong; but that hasn't gone off yet, I don't think I mentioned it to them. Oh well, I'm certain they're coping well with the assignment, these types of plans can take weeks in advance to craft. Changing the subject slightly, this tracking device is special, it _also_ measures the heart and pulse rate of the wearer as well as the location. As you can see, they're within the correct destination of Cleveland, Ohio. Quite sophisticated, really. I'm proud of myself."

"Wow…well if you're sure, then I'm sure."

" _I_ wouldn't be too sure, Agent Conrad," Luke spoke up, Stacie and Benji turning to face him, "There's no telling what The Doctor's got up her sleeve, the woman's batshit crazy. I've never heard of a case like it, she's one of the worst psychopaths the world's had to deal with. I don't know why, but…I think we all need to help them. In spite of your 'hi-tech gizmos', I have a gut feeling that's something's wrong. Maybe it's just me being paranoid, I don't know."

"It's you being paranoid, Luke," Stacie rolled her eyes, "They'll be fine."

"Okay, let's make a deal," Luke began, earning another eye-roll from his colleague, "If Becky and Jesse aren't back in the next fortnight, that'll mean they've been on the mission a month. _Then,_ the situation becomes serious, and I'll explain why; a half-decent trainee would take approximately three weeks to complete an assignment, so if two professionals haven't managed to return within a month - nor without _any_ contact in the slightest - it's an issue. So, if they _haven't_ returned, _we're_ going after them ourselves. You, me, Applebaum and Fat Amy. I'll know, for a _fact,_ that they're in trouble - even if they _are_ still alive, according to your…thing. Four against one, The Doctor won't stand a chance."

"Oh, no!" Benji crossed his arms over his chest, "I am _not_ going after some psychopath!"

"For the sake of Becky and Jesse, we don't have much choice…I'm fully aware that I'm the only trained _field_ agent out of the four of us, but everybody here has _some_ knowledge about operating a gun. Stacie, _you_ design the damn things, so you know how they work inside and out. Benji, _you've_ been watching Stacie designing them for the past two weeks. And Fat Amy's _always_ got a pistol in the offices upstairs, it's not just lying there to look pretty. Actually…knowing Amy, it probably is…but that _isn't_ the point I'm trying to make here! We're all unique in our skills, _that's_ what'll overcome The Doctor."

Stacie exhaled in defeat, extending out her hand, "You've got yourself a deal, Agent Stroma."

"Oh, God…" Benji gulped aloud, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the remaining agents before him, "I hope they'll return soon…there's _no_ telling what tricks The Doctor's got up her sleeve…"

* * *

"WHERE IS IT, AUBREY?!" Chloe screamed, throwing beakers, tubes and paperwork off her desktop. Her eyes darted around the room, the latest 'temper tantrum' of hers flaring up even further. Her blood pressure was through the roof, veins popping out of her slim hands, "IT'S NOT HERE, POSEN! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?! I NEED IT _NOW_!"

Aubrey whimpered, backing away to the edge of the room, "I-I don't kno-"

 _"DON'T_ YOU FUCKING TELL ME YOU 'DON'T KNOW'!" Chloe whipped out a medium-sized handgun from her coat pocket, dangerously growing closer to her second-in-command. Aubrey squeaked and gasped for air, tears brimming in her eyes, "I'll ask you _again,_ you low- life bitch…WHERE IS IT?!"

"Chloe, drop the gun."

Both Chloe and Aubrey faced the familiar voice; much to their surprise, the 'little munchkin' was stood at the doorframe, a firm but fair frown upon her features. Chloe growled at Beca, pointing the gun at her. As panicked as Beca was inside, she wouldn't allow it to overcome her; not again, "Drop it, Chloe. _Drop_ it."

" _No_." Chloe smirked smugly, only tightening her grip.

"Okay…" Beca breathed out, slowly walking over to Chloe, _I can't fucking believe I'm doing this_ , "C'mon, Chloe. Aub-The Nurse hasn't done anything wrong, she's only trying to help you. And so am I."

"I-I've lost it…" Chloe murmured, releasing the weapon from her hand. It collapsed down onto the flooring with a loud 'bang', an impact strong enough to make a significant dent on the marble stone, "It's all my fault…"

"We'll find it, darling, I promise," She took Chloe in for a gentle hug, openly outstretching her arms, "Ssh, Chlo…it's gonna be okay, babe…it's gonna be okay," Beca rubbed small, soothing circles into Chloe's back, the redhead's shaking steadily reducing, "I'm here now, Chlo…ssh, calm down…everything's alright, babe. We'll find it together, I promise." She kissed the side of Chloe's head, running her fingers through the older woman's flaming red ringlets. Chloe stared into space, allowing Beca to comfort her without lashing out; the brunette knew Chloe couldn't entirely accept occasional embraces, it wasn't in her nature to do so, but she thought it'd be worth a try.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo-hoo! Over one-hundred reviews, I'm so happy! Thanks _so_ much guys, I appreciate everybody's words of advice and positive attitudes towards my story, they _really_ make my day! You guys are awesome, thank you _so_ much, aca-nerds! Oh, and enjoy the chapter. The idea spans from Anne's suggestion, I can't begin how much gratitude I have for you and that idea, I loved writing it up so I hope you all love reading it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 _"Oh, munchkin…come and play with me, why don't you? This is_ so _much fun!" Chloe giggled eerily, harshly tugging at Beca's hair._

 _"C-Chloe, please…_ _C-Chloe, please stop…" Beca sobbed uncontrollably, her lip quivering in fear and her eyes glazed with tears, "I-I don't know what I've dome wrong…p-please, I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry, sweetie…c-can we talk it through?" Chloe snickered at Beca's enquiry and pulled out a loose, single strand of hair covering Beca's face. Beca jumped at the sudden jolt of pain, "Ow, shit…"_

 _"Naughty, naughty;_ good _girls don't swear, Rebecca. I think I'll have to punish you for that snide little action, wouldn't you agree?" Chloe took out a pair of blue, plastic gloves from a cardboard box and slid them onto her hands. Her dastardly smirk grew in size, even being notable through the disposable doctor's mask she'd worn. She waited for a moment to hear if Beca had concocted a response. When Beca hadn't, only gaping up at the redhead in terror, Chloe continued, "Oh, Rebecca. This isn't a 'yes' or 'no' question; I'm_ telling _you to agree with me, whether you like it or not. It's a command, not an option. Being a woman in my captivity, you don't have basic human rights. As far as I'm concerned, you're little more than a pawn on a chessboard," She strode around the doctor's chair in circles, chuckling darkly, "Punishment is in order, munchkin. Ooh, and I know the perfect game to play. You'll_ love _it."_

 _"C-Chloe-"_

 _"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT YOU CALLING ME 'CHLOE'?!" Chloe barked, violently kicking into Beca's shin repeatedly. The brunette wailed in agongy, of which amused the deranged redhead, "Oh, boo-hoo, does it hurt? Do I cause your pain, Rebecca? Do you cry in such fear because it hurts? Poor, pitiful you. Poor, poor you. TELL ME, REBECCA, DO I CAUSE YOUR PAIN?!" As Chloe screeched once more, she struck Beca across the cheek, followed by a well-aimed punch to the agent's nose. Beca yelped, blinking at the sheer impact and achiness of the brutal blow. She could've sworn she'd heard a small crack in the cartilage, though couldn't be entirely certain, "Ooh, I enjoyed that game, Rebecca. Let's play another one, shall we?" She said in a chilling, blood-curdling tone, "It's called 'punch the munchkin punch-bag'. Have you ever played this game? I'm assuming not, but don't fret over it;_ I'll _give you a demonstration."_

 _Beca didn't want a 'demonstration' to 'punch the munchkin punch-bag'. It hadn't sounded enjoyable in the slightest._

 _"'Punch the munchkin punch-bag' is quite simple," Chloe explained, "The rules are as follows; you're able to deliver kicks, punches, slaps, whatever's your preference. Other methods of torture are available, such as stabbing, electric shocks or deathly injections._ _If you cause bruises or cuts, you gain half a point,"_ _She grinned sadistically, her eyes twinkling in the artificial spotlights; this sight alone was enough to frighten even the bravest of people, "_ _If_ _you knock the punch-bag unconscious, you gain a whole point. And…if you_ kill _the punch-bag, you win the entire game," Beca shuddered and shook,_ _her bulging put of her sockets, "Now, I'm a very competitive person, I like to win a lot of things. Most people do, don't they?_ You're _going to cooperate with my requests, Rebecca…because I'd_ love _to win the game."_

 _"C-Chloe, p-please-"_

 _"SILENCE!" Chloe latched her arms around Beca's neck, pressing down with all ten fingers onto the smaller woman's voice box. Beca coughed and wheezed, doing all she could to utter out an apology, "I don't want your pity party, Mitchell. I want you_ dead. _AND I WANT YOU DEAD_ NOW, _DO YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!"_

* * *

"Doctor, I humbly apologise for awakening you," Donald bowed his head, clad only in his pyjamas. Chloe nodded sleepily, urging him to continue; she was dressed in a baggy, baby pink nightshirt and short shorts, showing off her toned, tanned legs, "But, the enemy…Agent Rebecca 'Beca' Mitchell, she's been thrashing around in the middle of the night, I could hear it from downstairs. We're all aware you've taken an interest in her, you seem…quite close, so that's why I thought I'd come to you. Again, I am so, _so_ sorry for waking you at this hour." He'd almost sounded as if he was pleading, begging for unnecessary forgiveness.

Normally, Chloe would've gone absolutely haywire for being awoken at two o'clock in the morning, especially for such an insignificant matter which hadn't _directly_ concerned her. It was, in most situations, an outrageous thing to do. And yet, because it concerned Beca, Chloe had felt almost obliged to intervene in her own, distinctive way; it wasn't care, not compassion, but a need to witness the agent in her state of restlessness, "Oh, okay…" Chloe rubbed any leftover sleep out of her eyes, yawning soundlessly, "I'll wake her up, it's fine. I appreciate you informing me, Donald. You may go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Doctor. And you're welcome." Donald briskly walked down the corridor in the direction of the staircase, hands ruffling through his jet black hair.

Chloe made her way towards Beca's room; it was the first evening in the past fortnight that she'd allowed the brunette to sleep in a moderately comfortable, _actual_ bed. _Not_ in the intentionally uncomfortable, freakish doctor's chair that had been reseeved as the agent's 'place of rest' for much of the day and night. She'd proven herself to be the redhead that she could be trusted with such independence, so Chloe provided one of the single-sized beds for Beca to doze off in. The 'thrashing' (as Donald had vaguely described it) may have been related to Beca's adaptation from the hard doctor's chair to a supportive bed, Beca slowly growing used to her new surroundings.

The redhead soon found herself outside Beca's room. The door was left on ajar, enabling Chloe to hear the younger woman's steady movement around the bed, "Beca…are you okay?" When Beca hadn't replied, Chloe carefully entered the room, taking it step by step, "Beca, sweetie…" Beca's eyes were squeezed tightly shut; she was pale and pouring with sweat, shifting her head across the pillow. Her eyebrows were furrowed, knitted closely together, "Uh…wake up?" Chloe nudged the brunette's shoulder, only earning a light groan in response, "Beca? Ehm…"

In the blink of an eye, Beca's bloodshot, grey eyes fluttered open, coming face-to-face with deep, shimmering orbs; the orbs that'd haunted her very dreams, distorting them to the very maximum. Beca took quick, shallow, panicked breaths, unknowing and fearful over coming to reality; was she _still_ in her horrific nightmare, or wasn't she?

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, as if it were the least obvious thing in the world, "I know, it can be difficult to fall asleep, can't it?" Beca didn't reply, "It's understandable, really. I have insomnia, too. Well, unless I take sleeping pills. I could…give them to you, if you'd like?" Nurture wasn't in Chloe's nature, she'd found it tremendously difficult to comfort the distressed agent, "Okay, I take that as a 'yes'. If you want me to retrieve them, I could…no, maybe not."

"I-I…" Beca stammered. _Jesus Christ, I can't tell her about that nightmare,_ she swallowed the dry lump that had formed in the depths of her throat, gulping it down noisily, It _was about her, for God's sake! She'll think I'm scared shitless of her, when I'm not…well, I am, she nearly fucking killed me and blamed it on being 'mentally insane'. Okay, I am scared for her…but God, do I love her to pieces. She's a looney tune, I've established that, but she just draws me in. Those eyes…the eyes do it, I swear._

Chloe's creeping frown of confusion and vague surprise hadn't gone unnoticed by Beca, of whom rose an eyebrow in response. _Why…don't I feel pleasured witnessing Beca's severe distress? This isn't normal, I adore pain that others suffer so dearly from. It gives me an indescribable rush of satisfaction. It's relatively shocking how little contentment I feel in Beca's pain. Maybe I'm growing attached to her, she's certainly an interesting individual; fascinating thing she is. Never ceases to bewilder me in how…alternative she is,_ "Oh, munckin, if you're frightened of me…don't be. I can see your pain, your fear, and I feel as though _I've_ initiated it. As long as you _don't_ cross me, if you obide by the rules and regulations, then I don't have any plans in the time being to kill you. Besides, you're a riveting, stimulating person - one of whom I've hardly had the pleasure of encountering. Dark hair, greying eyes, peaky skin, a socially awkward air about yourself; it's _so_ interesting, you're unlike most. Your backstory captivated me, making me want to know more. I _do_ like you, Beca. I enjoy your company, whether it's willing or not. I don't wish for you to fear me, whatever the reason may be. I wish for you…to continue your love for me."

Beca was even _more_ befuddled than before, emotions conflicting against one another as if they were involved in a longstanding war; _she finds me 'intriguing', as she often puts it, but she_ still _wanted to kill me…and I've got no fucking idea why. That damn syringe with the kooky turquoise liquid…it's haunting my fucking dreams. Why do I fall for the nut-jobs?_

"I'd like to help, Beca," Chloe continued, knocking the brunette out of her thoughts, "I'd really, _really_ like to help you overcome this. Whatever's happened, I want to help. But…I honestly don't know how," Beca's heart melted at the redhead's broken, lost tone of voice; she didn't have much of history of care or empathy in the slightest, so she hadn't known what procedures to take in order to tend to the semi-distraught, younger woman. It made Beca's love for Chloe grow, knowing that her 'kidnapper' genuinely wanted to put herself out and tend to to situation, "How…do _you_ like to be comforted?"

"Well…" Beca thought long and intensively, taking Chloe's illness into consideration, "I know you're not good at the whole 'talky-talky' thing. So…I think physical affection is the way to go…if that's okay with you, I won't force you into it or-"

"I'd like that very much," Chloe smiled sincerely, sitting down beside Beca, "What form of physical affection do you have in mind? I've got an effective tactic of ridding fears, the best way is it to confront them head-on; embracing. As I'm awake, I wouldn't mind…ehm, _hugging,_ is it?" Beca nodded in confirmation, "The thing you'd done to calm me down yesterday afternoon. It helped me, so it _could_ help you. That's…if you're comfortable with it?"

Beca laid down and rested her head atop of the cushion, patting the empty space beside her, "Of course I am, Chlo-Doctor. S-Sorry…I forgot, I didn't mean to…y'know, say that…I didn't do it on purpose."

"Honestly, Beca…" Chloe followed the agent's request, her face just millimetres away from Beca's. All Beca had wanted to do was kiss Chloe for a second time, to re-taste the sweet softness of her plump, pouting lips; but she couldn't, not after _that_ nightmare , "You don't have to call me 'The Doctor' anymore, I _trust_ you. I only require enemies, strangers and mutual-friends to call me by my alias. It's difficult for me to trust many, so consider yourself lucky. I mean it when I say 'I like you'. And, because I like you, I prefer it when you abbreviate my real name to 'Chlo'. It makes me feel…as though we've got a personable relationship. That you're not just 'a rouge CIA agent' and I'm not just 'a psychopath who wants world domination'."

"Thanks, Chlo…" Beca lowered her voice ever-so-slightly, "But, can I ask…why _do_ you want world domination?"

"That's a story for another time, munchkin," Was all Chloe could say, still unsure about revealing her biggest plot to anybody apart from Aubrey, "That's a story for another time." Beca nodded and shifted around so her back was facing Chloe, making their nightly embrace slightly simpler to carry out. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, pulling her close. Beca could feel the redhead's warmth radiating from her body, her hot, sticky breath on Beca's neck and her cleavage pressed into Beca's back. The brunette loved to be held like this, especially by a person she adored so dearly.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Selena! That idea was so damn original, I love it! I just _had_ to read your explanation over, and over, and over again! Thanks to you, I've overcome my writer's block (again…), so the story's back on track! Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, I tried to make the suggestion as descriptive as possible.**

* * *

 **Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Waking up beside a gorgeous, stunning, redheaded psychopath certainly wasn't Beca's envision of a normal morning. Although Chloe's strong, safe arms had been securely wrapped around the brunette's waist for the majority of the morning, Beca couldn't find the will to fall asleep. The nightmare remained within the back of her mind, replaying itself in a repetitive fashion; no longer was she fearful, but she was _still_ haunted by it. She'd been laying there for hours upon end, contemplating on life's most significant issues, whilst staring at smooth, ginger tufts and curls for hours upon end; Chloe slept much like a baby, a free arm outstretched over her head and soft snores escaping her mouth. Occasionally, she'd resume cuddling Beca for a couple of minutes before retreating back to her normal sleeping position. Following this, Beca couldn't resist the temptation to 'leave her mark', making the most of a 'once in a lifetime opportunity'; she'd kissed Chloe's cheek, forehead, exposed collarbone, earlobe _and_ lips, doing all she could to not awaken the older woman.

 _I love her…I seriously love her,_ Beca thought, running the pad of her thumb across Chloe's temple, _T_ _his isn't a phase anymore, is it? No…it never_ was _a phase. Even after the whole 'looney tune fiasco', I can't deny how badly I've fallen for this crazy chick. That kiss…that fucking kiss…I want it again, and again, and again. Jesus Christ, I'm insatiable. Okay, so she might_ not _be capable of love, Jesse's probably right…but I can't fight my feelings anymore. If she isn't, I respect that, she wasn't took excited after she'd kissed me. I can totally tell it didn't thrill her like it would for a normal person. She scares me to death at times, her dramatic mood swings can be terrifying; and God, that damn nightmare…I swear, that kooky-ass shit aunt me for weeks…but a nightmare's a nightmare, and when Chloe goes into one of her 'episodes' in reality, I know how to calm her down. At least, I_ think _I do. Hugs. Bear hugs, words of comfort and sweet kisses. It worked last time, didn't it? She dropped the gun, Aubrey turned out okay. And she's taken…some liking to me, I can't really understand it cos' I don't get how her brain functions. But hey, it's there; I can see she's got a soft spot for me. Well, hopefully she does. Okay, deep breaths, Mitchell…deep breaths, dude…I_ think _I can do this, I_ can _go ahead with this. With my beautiful Chloe, my beautiful baby girl. I_ can, _I've got faith. And maybe Jesse'll be released too once I tame Chlo. And we'd all return to the CIA together. Yeah…it'd sweet. Seriously sweet. I could spend the rest of ny life with Chlo, I honestly could; she's smart, charming and just fucking gorgeous. I could marry the damn woman! We'd work together, in the CIA, nobody knowing what she'd done in her 'previous life'. She could cover it up, couldn't she? It's feasible, Chloe's a cunning chick and a bloody good liar. It'll work out for us…yeah, I just know it. I just know it._

Only, life _never_ worked out in Beca's favour, her deepest desires often reflecting straight back into her face, the exact opposite typically occurring instead. Life hardly did for anybody.

"Good morning, Beca."

Beca jumped, altered by the sudden sound of Chloe's croaky, morning voice. The older woman remained cuddled into the brunette's side, grinning cheekily and winking. Beca nuzzled Chloe's nose with her own, "Good morning, Chlo. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby…literally," Chloe giggled, returning the petite agent's 'Eskimo kiss', "What about you?" Beca simply shrugged, smiling lopsidedly, "It was lovely sleeping in the same bed, you're like my snuggle bunny. I used to own a blue, fluffy plush rabbit in my childhood; I was obsessed with it, I'd even used to talk to it when I was said," As the brunette attempted to stifle her laughter, Chloe swatted her arm playfully, "Shut up, I was only six! Anyhow, I feel like _you're_ my comfort thing, my therapist often said 'that one was essential' when I was a teenager. I found singing relatively helpful, but something to snuggle is almost like a 'calming antidote' for me. Hopefully it did the same for you last night," She pecked Beca's cheeks several times before sitting up on the matress, "Because I know it did for me."

"Oh, yeah…it _totally_ did, Chlo," Beca snuck her arms around Chloe's waist and began to spoon her, her chin resting in the crook of the redhead's neck, "Hmm…what are we doing today? Science stuff? No offense, but I'm a bit dense, so I don't really get that stuff. Cuddling in bed? Because I wouldn't mind cuddling for a couple more hours. That's if you're not preoccupied with all those experiments and your plan for 'world domination'?" She hadn't taken Chloe's revelation of her 'evil' intentions too seriously, knowing that the woman wouldn't resort _that_ low. Sure, Chloe could attempt, but she'd eventually give up; at least, that's what Beca had thought, "Hmm…I'd love to cuddle with you." She slid her hand up Chloe's nightshirt and stroked at the redhead's soft, creamy skin, feeling Chloe's tight, toned abs beneath her palm. As Chloe moaned in contempt, Beca smirked into the older woman's collarbone, "That nice?"

"Yeah…" Chloe breathed out, "Your hands are so tiny and warm. Let's cuddle, I've got nothing on my agenda…unless Aubrey, Donald or Lilly start harassing me, of course. Cuddles is my 'calming antidote', but cuddling with _you_ brings me onto a whole other level. We should've done it sooner, it's…really nice, isn't it?"

"It totes is, Chlo," Beca flopped back down onto the bed, the springs vibrating from the sudden imposition of weight, "C'mon, I want more cuddles!" Chloe giggled sincerely and collapsed beside her gradual lover, shifting close into Beca's side. Beca leant forwards and pecked Chloe's lips, resting a hand on the small of the redhead's back. Chloe pecked back, much to a cocky Beca's satisfaction, "Kisses _and_ cuddles, eh? Wow, I _am_ being spoiled."

"Shut up and kiss me, munchkin," Chloe smirked, kissing Beca's forehead, "You're talented with that mouth of yours, why don't you show me what else you can do?"

"Your wish is my command, Red."

* * *

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, POSEN!" Chloe screeched at the top of her lungs. Herself and Beca hadn't managed to leave the brunette's bedroom until the mid-morning, gifting each other with a ridiculous, unrealistic amount of snuggling and kissing. At that moment in time, the redheaded woman was working in her laboratory, becoming particularly frustrated by the lack of tools accessible. The easiest thing was to blame Aubrey, of whom was elsewhere in the building, "I CAN'T FUCKING FIND ANYTHING IN HERE!"

"Hey, hey…" Beca was stood beside Chloe's sleek, white iMac; she'd successfully mastered the art of 'calming the older woman down' in situations such as this, fully aware that hugs were a perfect method of doing so, "C'mere, Chlo…c'mere," She outstretched her arms as she walked, willingly inviting Chloe into them, "I'll help you find them like I did last time, okay? Calm down, Red. Calm down, it's going to be okay-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BECA!"

Chloe struck Beca across the face fast, hard and aggressively. Placing a hand to her now-stinging cheek, shocked beyond belief, Beca uttered out the only relevant statement she'd concocted within a matter of milliseconds.

"You…you hit me."

Chloe simply glared at Beca, blinking blankly and heavily breathing through her nostrils; Her expression was cold, calculating and emotionless, frightening the victimized brunette.

"You hit me, Chloe…" A single tear cascaded down Beca's cheek; this, however, hadn't broken the redhead's inconsiderate, uncaring attitude, "I…I was only trying to help you, and _this_ is how you repay me?" In spite of it not being a rhetorical question, Chloe didn't answer, "Fine, be like that, ignore me…I'm going to bed, _Doctor,_ so just…leave me alone." And upon that note, Beca walked hurriedly out of the room, her heart thumping within her chest as the tears continued to flow.

* * *

"Good morning, Beca!"

Chloe had entered Beca's room uninvited, 'sing-songing' as if nothing had happened. Unlike the previous night, which had involved cuddles, kisses and caresses, it was dark, bare and bland; sleeplessness severely affected Beca, as it had with Chloe. They'd both missed sleeping in the same bad, feeling as though they'd been doing so for years upon end. Whether as Chloe could cover up her tiredness with make-up, it wasn't accessible to Beca; her eyes were bloodshot, bags forming underneath the rims. Her right eye, where Chloe had delivered her 'mini-attack', was badly damaged, inflated and discolored. She'd refused to meet the older woman's gaze, instead preoccuping herself with the stitching on her duvet.

"Ehm…Beca?" Chloe frowned at the smaller, younger woman's lack of communication. As she placed a hand atop of Beca's shoulder, the brunette flinched and immediately retreated, shifting further away from Chloe.

 _Beca…she's blatantly ignoring me. Oh, God…what have I done?_ Chloe stared at the brunette's pale, slender features, of which stood out in grave contrast to the completely 'black and blue', swollen, bruised eye that'd developed overnight, _I don't want Beca to be scared of me like this. I just…lost my temper with her last night, but I didn't have a reason to…unlike anybody else, they've deserved everything I've done to them. Bumper, Cynthia-Rose, Jesse, even Aubrey; they've_ all _deserved what I've done to them . Beca hasn't, though. I don't want Beca to perceive me as 'the monster under her bed', I don't want her to fear me…I want her to love me again, to hold me…like how we'd woken up yesterday morning. She's tiny, like a little mouse, but she's so snuggly and warm and so, so innocent. She brings out the best in me, and I've thrown that back in her face by actually hurting her. I didn't think I could hurt her, that I was even capable of doing so, but I have. Becs, who's done nothing to hurt me. She's a CIA agent gone rogue, putting me before anybody else, including her job, and I can't seem to appreciate it._ _I can't love like a normal human beings can, but I_ do _love her in my own, special way. She's certainly not just a pawn in my plot anymore, she's_ so _much more than that. And it shows, too; I've never felt like this for anybody I've harmed before, hurting her hadn't plesured me. It's almost as if i feel…remorse and regret? Perhaps a minute amount of guilt? Well, whatever it is, I've never experienced anything like this before. It's strange and completely messed up, but then again…so are my feelings for Beca. They defeat all the odds of me_ not _loving and caring. That's why I need to put this right, I can't allow this to continue. I can't allow her to fear me for a second longer._

"…I'm so sorry, Becs…I-I don't know why I did it…I l-love you," The redhead stammered over her words, struggling to stem confident sentences without pausing; thinking and saying were two opposite things, Chloe finding it _far_ easier to consider the situation within her mind, "P-Please, Becs…I went too far, I had _no_ right to hit you…y-you were only trying to help me. I'm so, so sorry…please forgive me, Becs…" She whispered into Beca's ear, slowly running her fingers through the small agent's hair, "I love you…I love you so, _so_ much…I love you, munchkin…I'm _so_ sorry, I love you…I-I know you probably don't believe me, but it's there…I _do_ love you, I love you with all my heart, soul and mind…I'm a complex person, I'm mentally ill…" Chloe exhaled deeply, gently massaging Beca's back, "S-So it's difficult to love…I can't say it's _not_ my fault that I lashed out, because it was. Something came over me, Becs…I-I didn't mean it, I don't know why I-I did it…I love you, p-please-"

Beca silenced Chloe with a short, sweet kiss; she'd been waiting almost an entire week to carry it out properly for a second time, taking her time being essential to execute the 'perfect peck', "Ssh, ssh…I love you too, Red," Gazing into the older woman's picturesque - but now quite tearful - eyes she'd grown to adore so dearly, Beca stroked Chloe's cheek, "Hey, hey…don't cry, sweetie. What you did really, _really_ scared me, I can't deny that. After the other week with the 'syringe incident', I thought…well, I thought you deemed yourself 'unable' to hurt me because I admitted how badly I wanted you. I get it, you can't love like a normal person, but I thought you had a _little_ humanity and cared about me. Pretty stupid of me, huh? Thinking you'd love me back in the same way that I love you…I shouldn't of intervened in your 'episode', you're unpredictable in your moods and I understand that. But…you claim to love me back, and yet you _still_ hurt me. It scared me, Chlo; it was like…a nightmare came to life. I was terrified…I still am, to be honest. Your moods scare me, that's something I can't put away; it'll _always_ be in the back of my mind, _especially_ that slap. But I love you, Chloe Beale. Sometimes you seriously freak me out…God, I even had that damn nightmare about you the other night," She'd admitted, almost reluctantly. Chloe seemed deflated by this, her head hung low and her shoulders slumped, "But I love you, Chloe Beale. You're the most beautiful woman I've _ever_ laid my eyes upon. Models, pssh…they don't have a patch on you, babe. _That_ won't change, as long as I live. So, I'd like to ask, and _if_ you say 'no' I'll understand…will you be my girlfriend, Red?"

"Why do you want to be _my_ girlfriend?" Chloe sniffled, dabbing her eyes, "I'm mentally retarded-"

" _Don't_ you _dare_ call yourself that, Chloe. Don't you fucking _dare,_ " Beca spoke low, slow and firm, meaning every word she'd said, "Listen to me; you're _not_ mentally retarded. You're a unique, beautiful, intelligent woman who's misunderstood by the world. Nobody understands you, I get that; in my childhood, it was the same. I was treated badly for being quirky, sarcastic and smug. I'm much closer with my dad now, he understands me ten times more, but it wasn't always like that. And, even thoughyou can't feel normal, humane emotion, deep down you're able to feel the tiniest of it. I can tell, Chloe. You'd felt bad hitting me, most psychopaths wouldn't-"

"I don't feel bad hitting anybody apart from you, Beca!" Chloe butted in, grappling onto Beca's wrists; Beca flinched, panicked by the redhead's sudden movement. She was still quite paranoid around Chloe's touch, "I take pleasure in harming people! I took pleasure in harming _you_ when we'd first met…but now we've become closer, getting to know one another a little more, I hate it; I hated seeing you so distraught, I hated it when you'd ignored me, when you'd winced at my touch. You're scared of me, Beca…even though you love me, you're scared…am I right, or am I right?" Unhurriedly, Beca nodded, "I thought so. Beca, I'm mentally ill, I have been for as long as I've remembered I can't be in an actual relationship, I'll _never_ be able to commit to one. It's…too hard for me, munchkin…it's too hard. I enjoy cuddling you, I enjoy kissing you, but I can't commit to a real, loving relationship as I don't love you the way you love me. I _do_ reciprocate your feelings, I honestly do, but it's difficult to cope with. It's difficult to feel how you feel…"

"So let me help you, Chloe," Beca stroked Chloe's cheek, "Let me help you. I know you'll never be able to feel actual love, but feeling guilt was a start. We'll get through this together, babe. I love you, and although I'm scared, we'll work through both of our issues. I can help you, Red. I can," Leaning forwards, she touched Chloe's forehead with her own, "I can, baby. I can."


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary: AU. Beca is a top CIA agent that gets captured by a psychopathic villain named 'The Doctor'. Beca would've killed her enemy on the spot if it wasn't for how gorgeous she was. Bechloe, Beca/Chloe. Staubrey, Stacie/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **A/N: I credit the later situations in this chapter to the Guest 'Me', it's a major turning point in the story in terms of Beca and Jesse _finally_ meeting again! Oh, and I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, Selena! It means so much! So I thank you for that, and enjoy _this_ chapter everyone! **

* * *

**Falling for the Enemy**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"Hey, Aubrey," Jesse rested his scalp against the headrest of the dentist's chair, gazing into Aubrey's deep, shimmering green orbs. For many days, he'd gotten to know the blonde, understanding her Post-traumatic stress disorder in further detail. Aubrey had revealed aspects surrounding her condition, such as the weekly panic attack she'd experience during late evenings. As the hours passed by, Jesse gradually grew more intrigued about The Doctor's emotionally disturbed, reclusive sidekick, understanding the reasoning behind Aubrey's decision to work under the woman that had completely destroyed her previous, 'perfect' life out of excessive envy, "Just curious to know, do you…trust me?"

Aubrey frowned; this hadn't gone unnoticed by the younger man, "What do you mean, Jesse?"

"Well, I _mean_ what I'm asking…do you trust me? I'm a CIA agent, I was sent here with my colleague to assassinate your crazy boss. So, even though we've befriended each other, opening up about some pretty deep shit and whatnot…I've always had this gut feeling that you don't trust me. I could turn on you at any moment, but I don't; I don't because you're somebody I'm able to relate to. You're somebody on my wavelength. You're somebody who's incredibly strong, not allowing past experiences to affect you. And…you're somebody that has the option to kill me here and now, but chooses _not_ to. So, I'm not sure if _I_ trust you," Appearing deflated by this, Aubrey broke her eye contact with Jesse, "Hey, hey…please, Aubrey, I don't mean it in a bad way, you're my friend and I _can_ trust you to some extent…it's just me being skeptical; I work for the good guys, you work for the bad guys. But, along the way, we've built up an unusual friendship. A friendship that, well…it could last a lifetime, Bree."

Running her fingers through his greasy, unruly hair, Aubrey crouched down and planted a tender, adoring kiss atop of Jesse's head. She traced over his bruised, cut cheeks with the pad of her thumb and sadly shook her hand. Jesse's distant, weary, honey-brown eyes grew heavy, watching Aubrey's upset, unsettled expression morph into one of care, compassion and love.

"I _do_ trust you, Jesse. Please believe me, because I _do_. I really, _really_ do."

* * *

"Cuddles are your 'calming antidote', aren't they?" Beca began, resting a hand on Chloe's. Herself and Chloe were sat underneath a blanket, a blazing, crackling fire burning up firewood metres away from the springy, padded couch. The redhead nodded in response, "So, when you loose your temper with somebody - most likely Aubrey - remember that I'm _always_ happy to give you a hug. I know I'm small, and I'm not very good with giving physical contact, but I _love_ to hug you."

"Really?" Chloe pulled her side of the blanket further up her body, snuggling deeper into it.

"Really," Beca confirmed, "You know I love to do anything with you, Chlo."

"I know."

The brunette rose her eyebrow quizzically, "You do? How?"

"Because I just know, munchkin."

 _God, she's perfect,_ Beca outstretched her hand, trailing across Chloe's chin with a single finger. Chloe blushed furiously, her face almost matching the vibrant colour of her hair, _and she's been_ so _good for the past few days; it's like she's on her best behaviour, a naughty child turned perfect. I'm proud of her. I can't stay scared of her when she's all innocent and flustered. At least, not entirely…I've still got to keep my guard up, Chloe's an extremely volatile person.I'm_ still _unsure if she's capable of love. Geez, she's full of all these damn mood swings. Angry episodes, creepy laughter, chirpy and bubbly giggling fits. Maybe she's got schizophrenia, too…I can see what Bumper was getting at when he'd tried to identify her condition. I love this woman to pieces, but I can't just cave in and allow her to loose it with me; not again, I love her too much…that slap seriously hurt me, physically_ and _emotionally, so I've gotta get her under control…before it happens again. Once was bearable, I'd barely known her. Twice was awful, she'd done it even when we'd bloody kissed and cuddled that previous evening and morning. God, I love her so much, I do…she's fucking gorgeous, and yet she's so changeable. It's frightening, it really is. But I'll help her as best as I can. She's needed emotional support for years, and nobody's helped her…they've been too scared to intervene. But, because I love her, I'll do it. I'll do it my own way. Cuddling, kissing and sensitive words are her medication. Yeah, that's perfect…they'll be her medication. Oh, God…trust_ me _to fall for the kookiest, 'evil villains' that my agency's opposing. Hey, but love conquers all, doesn't it?_

"I love you, do you know that?" Leaning forwards, Beca gently pecked Chloe's lips. Chloe nodded, murmuring an inaudible response under her breath, "I really _do_ love you, Chlo…you're beautiful. You're sexy, you're stunning _and_ you're drop-dead gorgeous…pure, fucking gorgeousness. And I'll do whatever it takes to help you. You deserve it, I know you're not a bad person; I know you didn't mean to hurt me, it was just one of your 'moments'. And besides, my cheek's healed a bit. It's not sore anymore, so _that's_ a good sign, I guess," The redhead smiled weakly out of gratitude, "It's true, Chloe…I haven't stopped loving you, even from _that_ 'incident'. Even from those nightmares I had about you…and, amazingly, from you kidnapping me after sedating me. I can't stop loving you, Red. It's my own body's fire, it's life force that's keeping my heart tick. Before we'd met, I didn't feel as though I had much of a purpose in life, y'know? Things were tough, but I pulled through and survived. Because _that's_ who I am, I'm Beca effin' Mitchell. I don't go down without a fight, Chlo. _That's_ why I'm fighting for us, to give us a shot at being together… _that's_ why I want to help you get better. And, who knows, we might even get married one day if things work out. I know you'll never love me how I love you, it's totally understandable…but I know you feel a _little_ love, that's a half-decent start. _Especially_ with those blushes!"

"Thank you, Beca," Chloe nuzzled Beca's jawline, the tip of her nose dragged across the smooth, pale skin's surface, "Thank you…for _everything_ you're doing. It all helps. But…but I…" _I don't love you like you love me. I just don't. I can't. I can't even be in an actual relationship, it's too much commitment. And marriage? Pssh, I won't_ marry _anyone._

"But _what,_ baby?" What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Becs," Chloe quickly kissed Beca's lips, "Don't worry, I appreciate all you're doing for me, it's one the kindest, most sincerest things anyone's ever done for me. You…will understand if I _don't_ reciprocate what you've done, won't you?" Beca nodded, tucking loose strands of hair being Chloe's ear, "I appreciate that, too. Hmm…would you wish for me to open up to you?" She queried. _A test, a game, whatever she'll call it; I think she needs to see what I do. It's the only way. I know I've scared her enough over these past few weeks, and it's been awful to see her so petrified. But she_ has _to know._

"Sure, Red."

* * *

"Wait out here, Beca," Chloe and Beca, unbeknownst to the brunette, were stood outside of Jesse's room, "I'll call you in. _Don't_ go anywhere, okay?"

"Okay." Beca sat down on a bench adjacent to the rusting, metal door. She gave a small wave and a soft, gentle smile to Chloe. Chloe nodded and spun around, entering the room within seconds. The agent was left to her own devices, familiarizing herself to new, but not so new, surroundings. She'd recognized this hallway, it being the place of which she'd stayed for the majority of her first week in Chloe's stately home.

 _Before_ Chloe had grown to trust her. _Before_ they'd kissed. _Before_ Beca had admitted her love for the ever-changing, undependable, unsettled young woman.

 _Before_ she'd, literally, fallen for her enemy.

* * *

You don't scare me, _Doctor_ ," Jesse bit back harshly, finalising his first, short but snappy sentence in a mocking, sardonic way. Chloe narrowed her eyes, a low growl escaping her mouth; but the agent hadn't , "So whatever you're here for, forget it. You don't, not anymore. I'm sick and tired of living in fear from you, I'm sick and tired of giving up and cowering away, letting you win each time…I'm sick and tired of _everybody_ giving up, resorting to a life of being controlled by their terror and anxiety towards you," He shot a brief, menacing glance at Aubrey, of whom stared back guiltily, "It's _not_ right. Nobody should be scared shitless of someone like this. You're just fucking insecure, completely cuckoo, and a Goddamn _psychopath_ ," Chloe clenched her teeth together, the veins in her neck protruding out from her skin, "What, you _can't_ admit the truth? The 'great, whimsical' Doctor _doesn't_ think she's a psychopath? Look, you don't fucking scare me anymore, because _I_ know you're just a sad, pathetic excuse for a human being who takes pleasure in hurting others until you get what you want. Am I right…or am I right?"

" _Jesse_." Aubrey cringed through gritted teeth; he'd been doing brilliantly, ever since she'd opened up to him about her past. The sudden urge to stand up for himself - yet _again_ \- had arisen out of nowhere. Jesse was thoroughly aware of the consequences in disobeying Chloe, but hadn't seemed to take it into consideration in the slightest.

Instead of kicking him in the skin or striking him across the face liked she'd normally do, Chloe laughed. She laughed coldly, sadistically and ruthlessly, "Oh, yes, yes. You're right, Agent Swanson. You're right, I _am_ a psychopath, aren't I? I've been willing to admit it for more than ten years…to people that I count as 'companions'. They're more understanding then, let's say, 'enemies'. Companions get me, they'll accept it to a certain extent. My parents eventually did, as had The Nurse," Jesse scoffed in Chloe's face, fully knowing this was a lie. The redhead chose to ignore the agent's remark and continued, "But 'enemies', well…they won't understand in the slightest, will they? They're, literally, the _enemy_. So…they'd need more of a _physical_ demonstration in an attempt to understand Psychopathic Personality Disorder, wouldn't they? It's simpler and _far_ more efficient than an ineffective, mediocre explanation. Am _I_ right, Swanson…or am _I_ right?" When Jesse hadn't replied, utterly speechless by Chloe's statement, she'd simply shaken her head and chuckled darkly, "Stupid, stupid man…thinking you're more powerful than me, ruler of all humanity. I _could_ kill you, here and now…but what would be the _fun_ in that?" She beamed wide, gleaming, pearly white teeth on full show.

"I don't know what the fuck you're on about!" Jesse snapped, glaring into the redhead's charismatic, twinkling eyes, "I've had enough of your fucking 'mind games', I've had enough of you imposing fear on me! I've just had enough of it all, you twisted bitch!"

"See?" Chloe's smirk hadn't faltered, only growing larger following the agent's rant, "You're the enemy, you don't understand me _or_ how my unique mind works. Explanations aren't the tactic to abide by, are they? No, they're not, I'm afraid. They're quite useless in situations such as these. That's why _I_ have to _show_ you!" She dug her sharp, clear nails into Jesse's shoulder blade, earning a groan of agony from the badly bruised, beaten man, "Oh, Agent Swanson…I _do_ believe you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Jesse wouldn't allow the sting of pain from Chloe's minor attack to overcome him, "No I'm _not,_ bitch! You're evil, you're just evil!"

"I know, it's great, isn't it?" Chloe giggled maliciously.

"God, you're even crazier than I thought!" Jesse significantly rose his voice, wanting to mark his mark upon the conflict; he wouldn't give in, he was determined not to, "There's _nothing_ in that brain of yours; no sympathy, no empathy, no feeling of remorse or regret…and no love. It must be a deep, dark, empty space."

 _No love, he's right about that one. No love…apart from Beca! Well, she intrigues me, I'm unsure if it's even love now. She's a nice girl, I like to kiss her. And her cuddles are nice. Hmm…maybe introducing Beca to this disobedient fool will enable me to 'open up' with her. It'll benefit our relationship - if one even develops - in the long run. It's important that I show her my intentions for the world, to see if she'll_ still _be as dedicated to help me as she's been these past couple of days. It's an interesting method of testing Beca, either to see if she's remained slightly scared of me or if she freaks out. Hmm…well, it'll be unlikely she knows the imbecile, they'd arrived here together but I doubt there was any 'direct, close relationships' that'd developed. I'm aware they're associated with each other in a professional way, being that they've been working under that awful, dreadful CIA. But the chances of them being friends are slim…well, if they_ are _friends, I might just be that tad possessive over the munchkin. I want her_ all _to myself. She only deserves associating with the best, and_ I'm _the best, not this piece of utter shit before me. I may have to kill him when the time comes…oh well, it'll be fun watching him cry in suffer as I stab him to death, Beca and Aubrey witnessing my very move. Ahh, it's just another average Monday in quiet, little Ohio._

"Oh, Agent Swanson," Chloe snickered, "I do believe a punishment is in order, don't you?" Jesse shrugged, hardly caring about his fate anymore; he'd completely given up retaliating and resisting, "Why don't I…bring somebody in to show you the game we're going to play, huh? They'll enjoy it, I'm certain. Oh, my munchkin! You may come in!"

Beca shyly opened the door, peeping her head inside. She _certainly_ hadn't expected to see Jesse Swanson, her fellow colleague, handcuffed to a doctor's chair severely beaten and bruised. What _had_ happened to him? _Who_ had done this to him? Was it 'The Nurse', Chloe's whimpering and cowering, weak, weasel of a sidekick? Beca was shocked beyond belief, a million questions entering her mind all at once. It was too difficult to accurately process each one, Beca _only_ able to - in a fit of confusion and surprise - exclaim, "J-Jesse!?"

"Be…Beca…I thought I'd never see you again…"


End file.
